A Love Looked Down Upon
by Mandorebel2
Summary: Earth AU. Sabine is just a teen who loves Ezra, her new boyfriend. But, she's also defiant as she defies her father's wishes about staying away from him. How will he take things when she's defied him again after he prohibits her from going out on a date with her boyfriend? Rated M for a lemon. Sorry for any typos.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"I'll see if I could go out with you. My dick of a dad probably isn't going to let me most likely, but I'll find a way." I said over the phone in my room, talking to Ezra, a boy I met a a month ago, and me and him have gotten involved two weeks after we met. He invited me to go out on another date with him. I like Ezra, I think he's really a good and cool kid, but my dad despises the dude. He and my mom haven't even met him, and he just thinks that Ezra's another "undesirable" who's just another but influence on me. My mom allows me to see him, hang out with him and go on dates with him, while my dad always tries to shut me out for no reason what so ever. Well, that ain't gonna happen tonight.

 _"I'll see ya then, Sabine. I love you."_ he said.

"Love you too. Bye, Ez." I replied. I hung up, threw on my jeans, tie dye shirt, black hoodie and sneakers, grabbed some ear buds and plugged them into my phone which I rolled up, put my phone in my jeans, then headed downstairs.

Just as I was walking downstairs, guess who I saw? My dad. I didn't say anything and grabbed my house key. "And just where do you think you're going, young lady?" my dad asked angrily, glaring at me.

"Um, I was going on another date with my boyfriend." I answered with a heavy eye roll.

"You mean the undesirable?" he asked.

"Dad, Ezra is a good kid, he is NOT an undesirable. And just because I dye my hair frequently doesn't mean that I'm a girl who hangs out with undesirables like emos, and Ezra is 100% NOT an undesirable." I retorted, my voice raised a bit.

"Did you just raise your voice at me?"

"I did it just because you've been calling him an undesirable for so long, and it's getting annoying. He is the opposite of an undesirable, and I love him, dad! Besides, you don't even know my boyfriend."

He came up to me, glaring at me with even more anger. "I'm not allowing you to go see him, Sabine. For crying out loud, at least your mother is away so that me and her don't fight about you seeing your 'undesirable' boyfriend."

"For the last fucking time, dad, he is not an undesirable and he loves me and I love him!"

"You will not curse at me." He pointed his finger at me, which I swept away with my hand.

"Don't put your hands on me, Sabine. And you will not curse at me. Now, to your room." he ordered me.

"No." I said.

"What!? I said go to your room and stay there!"

"No! I'm going to see my boyfriend, and I will not be stopped by own father to see the one I love!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, young lady!"

"Don't raise your voice back then, dad!"

"Go to your room and think about your actions!"

"No! I already made plans to see my boyfriend, and I have the right as a teen to go out there and be active in my love life! You cannot stop me from seeing Ezra, dad! You don't even know him and all you do is just give me lip about how bad of a kid he is when he's not! I'm going out."

I walked past him, heading to the door, but he got in the way, blocking it. "Go to your room!"

"No!" I stomped my foot that time.

"Sabine Wren, you are grounded for your actions!"

"My actions!? You are the one who's preventing me from seeing my boyfriend, dad!"

"Because he's a bad influence on you! Now, go to your room right now before I make you go up there myself!"

"He is not a bad influence on me and he cares about me! He loves me with all his heart and I love him back! He is an amazing boyfriend, dad! But you clearly don't believe your own daughter, do you!?"

"I'm only trying to help you, Sabine!"

"By how!? Not allowing your daughter to see her boyfriend!?"

"Because he's a bad influence!"

"Ezra is not a bad kid, dad, he's actually a good and amazing one! Just let me go and see him! I'm not going to allow you to keep me here from seeing the one I love like the last couple of dates!"

"I told you to not go on the last few dates with him, but you defied me, Sabine! You defied me because you wanted to!"

"I defied you because I wasn't going to let my own dad prevent me from seeing my boyfriend, and I'm not going to now! I'm going to see my boyfriend whether you like it or not!"

"You will listen to your father!"

"I will not allow my father to keep me from seeing my boyfriend!" We got in each other's faces, our eyes locked onto each other.

"Go to your room right now."

"No, dad. I will not listen to you since you prevent me from seeing Ezra. I am going out with him, and you have no right to keep your daughter from seeing her boyfriend who is not a bad influence on her. Now, get out of my way."

"Did you just order me!?"

"You heard me, dad."

"To your room right now!"

"I'm not listening to you!"

Instead of trying to fight him to get him out of the way, I decided to head out the door that goes to the backyard of my house. I walked away from my dad, him glaring at me still from what I could feel. I opened the door. "You are not going out, young lady!"

"You know what, fuck you, dad! I'm going out right this second, and you can't do a thing about since you just couldn't accept the fact that your daughter is dating somebody!"

I flashed the finger at him, then I stepped outside into the backyard, slamming the door on him. "Fucking dickhead!" I said to myself. I headed out from the yard towards the driveway, walking through it, then I headed in the direction towards where Ezra wanted to meet me, a pizza restaurant in our neighborhood.

I put my ear buds on, turning on my playlist, then texted Ezra, saying, _"I'm heading there now. Be there in fifteen minutes."_ He texted me back.

 _"Cool. I already booked us a table. I'll see ya soon."_ As I kept walking though, my dad texted me frequently, even tried calling me, but I ignored his texts and his calls because he couldn't do anything now. I was on my way to see my boyfriend, and he couldn't do a thing about that. I was tearing up from that fight, thinking why my dad always had to be such a dick about my love life. I calmed down and kept walking, turning on my favorite song on my phone to calm me down.

Eventually, I arrived at the restaurant, telling the host that my boyfriend was waiting for me. The host told me to follow him. He led me to where Ezra was, his beautiful blue eyes fixing his gaze on me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, Ez." He kissed me lightly on the lips, then I sat across from him. "Nice haircut." I said after noticing that he had his long hair cut for a buzz cut.

"Thanks. I couldn't see for crap anymore with my longer hair. Nice new colors." he said after he noticed my hair dyed out in its new colors. I had it dyed in bright blue with shades of green.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anyway, Sabine, how have you been?"

I sighed. "Fine I guess. My dad and I got into another fight."

"What happened this time?" Just as I was about to answer, the waiter came by and took our orders. We decided to share a regular pizza. When he left, I said what I was about to say.

"Well, I was walking downstairs from my room to leave the house, then he sees me coming down. He asked me where I was going, I told him that I was going to see you, and then he gets all angry over that, thinking that you're just an undesirable who's a bad influence on me."

"Why does he think that all the time about me?"

"I don't know honestly, Ez, but you're not one obviously. I love you, but my dad despises you even though he hasn't even met you. I kept on telling him that during our fight, but he got angrier, and he tried to send me to my room, but I defied him like those other dates we've gone on." I teared up from telling him about the fight, but at least he was always there for me. He grabbed my hand, my gaze fixing on him.

"I'm sorry that you have to put up with him all the time. Listen, Sabine, if you need me, I'm always here for you. I promise that. I love you." He flashed his signature smile that I always liked, which made me come back from the emotional pain.

"Thanks, Ezra. I love you too." I kissed him, then our food came.

When we were done eating, I asked Ezra if I could spend the night at his place, and he said yes. I walked inside, where I saw his parents sitting in the living room. "Hey, Sabine." his dad said.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Bridger." I said. When they asked us how the date went, we said that it went pretty well, then me and Ezra went upstairs to his room, where we crawled into bed the two of us.

Just as we were cuddling in bed as time passed, kissing, telling secrets, and talking about things, my phone rang. I saw that it was my dad, so I decided to pick up and tell him that I wasn't gonna be coming home tonight.

 _"Where in god's name are you, young lady!?"_ he asked with anger.

"Dad, I'm with my boyfriend. I'm staying over tonight with him." I answered.

 _"You what!? That does it! I told you to not go on a date with him, or stay over, and you defy again as usual, Sabine! I told you earlier to go to your room, but you didn't..."_ I sighed after not being able to take anymore of him ranting at me, so I hung up, put my phone on do not disturb, then went back to cuddling with Ezra.

"I heard everything, Sabine. I'm sorry you have to live with such a dick of a dad." he said.

"Trust me, he always loses it whenever I bring you up. I'm just worried about one of these days when he totally loses it and does something worse." I answered.

"But you don't have to worry about that right now. I'm here with you, in my room, in my bed, just the two of us, and I'm here and I'll always be here for you, Sabine. You're my girlfriend, and I made a promise to be there for you." He kissed me.

"Thanks for being there, Ezra." I said. He pulled me in for another kiss.

When we broke apart, and caught our breath, I kissed him passionately, and he eagerly returned the kiss, both of us moaning into it. I bet my dad would disapprove of this strongly if he actually saw us kissing, but he won't because he doesn't know where Ezra lives even. I let my thoughts of him drift away as Ezra's touch was the only thing that kept my mind and lips occupied.

We made out passionately for a while, then we got ready for bed. Once I brushed up and made my way back to his room, I crawled into bed with him, then I made out passionately with him for a few minutes before we drifted off to sleep, with his arm around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews on this so far. Usually I don't expect to get that many reviews after just one chapter of a new story's been posted, but I thank you all for your reviews on this AU so far. Enjoy chapter 2.**

 **Note: This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

I woke up, checking my phone to see what the time was. It was 9 am, and it sounded like Ezra was just waking up. "Morning, Bine." I heard Ezra say. I smiled at him when I turned on my side to face him and kissed him.

"What a handsome sight to wake up to." I said, kissing him again.

"What a beautiful sight to wake up to." he replied teasingly, kissing me. We kissed for a few minutes until we broke apart to breath. We got up to get changed, then we went downstairs for breakfast. After we ate breakfast, I decided to head home. "Want me to walk you over?" he asked. I smiled at that, kissing him.

"Please." I answered. I said goodbye to his parents, then we headed out the door. However, though I had what felt like the best rest of my life since I was sleeping in bed with my awesome boyfriend, I was really worried about how dad was going to react to all of this, again. This obviously wasn't the first time that I've defied him by going out with Ezra, but now that I actually slept over with him and I told dad about it last night, he's gonna be pissed when I come home. I just had that feeling that another heated argument about Ezra was gonna break out with him, and since mom's not coming home until 5 pm tonight, this one was probably going to be the most heated of them all, and that thought stayed with me as we walked over back to my house.

"What's wrong, Sabine?" Ezra asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I sighed. "I'm worried, Ezra. I'm worried about what's going to go down with my dad when I get home. I mean, I slept with you last night, and he knows since I told him over the phone last night, and now he's gonna pissed over me sleeping with you. But that's what lovers like us do, Ez, and my dad's clearly a dick about that. He's going to give the 'Mandalorian punishment' when I get home."

Ezra held my hand, my gaze fixing on him. "Look, I'm always here for you." he said. "If you want, since your dad has clearly never met me, how about I introduce myself formally to him to show him that I'm a good person?" That actually kinda sounded like a good suggestion, but yet, how will dad take it though?

"It sounds like a good suggestion, but I'm worried about how dad will take it. Who knows, maybe he'll take it for granted and he's really going to hate you even more. Besides, Ezra, he already hates you enough already."

"But if I prove myself, show him that I'm the opposite of what he thinks, maybe he'll cut the both of us some slack."

"We'll just see, Ez. My house is just down that road."

As we walked up to the front door of my house, I was really nervous. My dad was probably gonna cuss Ezra out in front of me, and loud enough to make this thing heard by our neighbors. God, I don't need Pre and Boba, our two Mandalorian neighbors, up on my case again after all the previous fights me and dad have gotten into where it was loud enough that the neighbors heard it all. I just had that feeling in my gut that shit was going to go so wrong here.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." Ezra assured me, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I kissed him back then inserted my house key. Just as I turned the key to open the door, dad was already at the entrance, just waiting for me.

"Oh, so you brought him home now?" he asked me angrily.

"Look, Mr. Wren, I know all the things that your daughter has been telling me about you claiming that I'm bad." Ezra said. "Well, that's false. I'm actually the opposite of what you think of me. I take care of my girlfriend in the best ways possible, and I'm always there for her. Besides, isn't that the type of guy who you would see her dating?"

"Yes, I would actually. But, if you'll excuse me and Sabine for a moment please, kid." Oh great, he was gonna be pissed. I went with him to the kitchen, far enough so that we could talk privately, but I had that feeling that this was going to escalate into another heated argument. When we got there, our eyes locked. "Why did you bring him home?"

"Dad, just before you flip out on me, let me explain." He nodded in response.

"So, Ezra offered to walk me home this morning after we ate breakfast at his house, and I said that I didn't mind."

"Go on."

"So we're walking home now, and he suggested to introduce himself to you just to show you that he's a good person and not the person who you think he is. I felt nervous about the idea, but if it meant getting you to just stop dissing him whenever I mention him, or anything like that, I said yes. And really, dad, he is a good person, he really is. Just please give him a chance." He thought about it for a moment, then spoke up.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

While Sabine and her dad were talking it out, I was looking around her house until they were done talking. Just now, I found a photo of who I thought was a younger Sabine, probably taken when she was little and living her life in Mandalore before she came to America, and eventually to our town of Lothal. It was pretty cool to see her this way in this photo, and I found more photos on the shelf of Sabine's life back in Mandalore. Just as I was looking at another one, I heard footsteps making their way towards me. I turned around, and saw that it was her dad, who didn't seem too happy. He had my girlfriend's tan skin tone, light brown eyes, black hair that was military cut, a beard, a muscular build, and a scar just above his right eye.

"Nice photos of your family in Mandalore." I said, trying to change the topic from what I think he was going to talk to me about.

"Listen, Bridger," he said sternly, "you're lucky that I'm going to allow you to get off easily since we're just meeting the first time. I'm going to say this once and once only: you stay away from my daughter if all you're gonna do is try to make her bad."

"Sir, no offense, but I'm not a bad person. I love Sabine, I really do, I wouldn't dare in the name of lothcats influence her to become bad. Just give me a chance, I'm pretty sure that she's asking you to give me a chance as well." He glared at me, and his glare became more intense as the seconds flew by. I gulped nervously.

"I see that, but since you are most likely an undesirable, leave our home in peace."

"Look, just because your daughter dyes her hair frequently doesn't mean that she's an emo kid who hangs out with undesirables. In fact, we have mutual friends in the neighborhood, and even they know that I'm not an undesirable because they know that Sabine and I are dating, and they know I'm a good guy for her. You're only classifying me as an undesirable because you don't even want to get to know me, and you just don't like your own daughter dating a guy."

"Bridger, did you just raise your voice at me?"

"It wasn't even by that much."

"You just raised it again."

"Again, not by that much, but enough just to prove a point as to why I'm a good guy for her."

"You see the door?"

"What about it?"

"Excuse yourself from our homestead."

"I see here. Nice to meet you, Mr. Wren, the father of my girlfriend who's kicking me out of his house just because he thinks I'm a bad influence on her, great way to meet you for the first time." I glared back at him. "Oh, before I leave, where's my girlfriend by the way?"

"I thought I told you to leave our homestead."

"I'm not leaving without properly saying goodbye to my girlfriend."

"Promise me that you will leave after you say goodbye to her." I nodded. "On the porch in our backyard. Then, I want you out of here. You got me?"

"Yes!"

I headed towards the door that led to the backyard, exiting it, where I saw Sabine sitting on the steps of the porch. I took a seat next to her.

"Great. Now your dad hates me even more now probably."

Sabine sighed. "No shit. I had a feeling that it was going to happen."

"What did he tell you when you had your private talk?"

"I explained to him everything that occurred this morning after we had breakfast, then he said to me that if he was going to have a personal word with you. And that happened all right."

I sighed. "It did. He even told me to stay away from you if I all I was gonna do was try to make you bad. Now I feel like a rivalry between me and your dad just got sparked." She took my hand.

"When you leave, I'm going to talk to him about you sternly and to my mom about this problem. If anything, Ez, I know I could always count on you." She kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I know you can, Sabine. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed slowly and lovingly for about a minute before we heard the door slide open. We turned around, and saw that it was Sabine's dick dad who caught us kissing. He glared at the both of us.

"I thought I told you to leave now, Bridger." he said.

"I'm sorry, I was giving my girlfriend a goodbye kiss before I take off, thank you very much." I retorted with a heavy eye roll, standing up. "Later, Sabine."

"See ya, Ez." She kissed me lightly on the lips, then I took off. Just as I started walking back to my house, I had a feeling that something big was going to go down between Sabine and her dad one of these days now that I met him, and I felt like that I was gonna be involved in it. What the heck did I just get myself into?

Later when I got home, Sabine texted me, and asked me to call her on Skype. I said that I will, and dialed her up on my phone when I got back into my room and lay on my bed. When I called her up, she appeared. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey."

After we greeted each other on Skype, we got right into the conversation, talking about various topics. They ranged from stuff about our friends, her life back in Mandalore, her artwork, hilarious memes we both found on the internet, it was generally a lot of things we discussed. Then I remembered something that I wanted to bring up with her. "Sabine, do you remember that night where we got into our relationship?"

"That night was one of the best nights in my life. Why are you bringing it up?"

"I just remembered it again, and I'm honestly glad that we both went to that fair."

"Me too."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **A month ago on a Friday night**

 _I heard that the annual Lothal Fair came to our town once again, as usual. I was interested in going, and my friends were attending it. However, at school earlier, while talking to Kanan, my best friend, at lunch, he told me that he was bringing someone with him. When I asked who it was, he said that he was bringing Hera, his girlfriend and our mutual friend who introduced me a week ago to her friend, Sabine. I was interested in her, and had a serious crush on her, and I could tell that she seemed to like me. Kanan also suggested that I should ask Sabine out to the fair, and I was really nervous about that. Sure it's only been a week and we were really good friends, but was I seriously ready to ask the girl who I had a crush on out? I was really nervous._

 _Later when school ended, when I exited the building, I saw Sabine out front, talking to Hera. I came up to them and the three of us chatted for a bit, and then I said that I'd see Hera tonight before she took off with Kanan. And that was when my opportunity to ask Sabine out came. "Sabine, there was something I wanted to ask you but never got around to doing it." I said._

 _"What is it, Ez?" she asked._

 _"Well, you know how the Lothal Fair is going on now?"_

 _"I do. Kanan, Hera, and Zeb are going to be there. Why are you asking?"_

 _"I was just wondering if you...maybe...wanted to go with me?" I was really nervous about this. I was just expecting Sabine to turn me down._

 _"With you? On like some sort of 'date' if you want to call it that?"_

 _"Um...yeah, sort of." Her face showed a smile, which meant that this was a good sign that she would say yes._

 _"Ezra, I'd like that."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yup. See ya tonight?"_

 _"See you tonight I guess."_

 _I took off back home, still amazed that Sabine actually agreed to go out with me! "Yes!" I said to myself constantly as I walked home. When I got home, Kanan called me, and asked me if Sabine said yes. I said she did, and he knew that I could do it. Before the night came, me, Kanan, Zeb, our friend who's from Lasan, a region in Australia, and Alex, another friend of ours who was from Lothal, played Black Ops 3 zombies on our PS4s. We were on round 30 of Shadows of Evil when it was time for us to leave._

 _I left my house and walked over to the fairgrounds. I found Kanan, Hera, and Zeb there, but Sabine didn't show up yet. We were all talking about something when I switched the topic. I told them about how I asked Sabine out earlier, and how she said yes, and though I was happy for the fact that I got her to go out with me, I was really nervous. This was practically a date, not another one of our hangouts that me and her have had in the past. They all just told me to just relax and enjoy myself with her._

 _Eventually, she came. Before we did anything, we ate gyros that people were serving for dinner together, then we split up. Kanan went with Hera, Zeb went with his friend, Steve (see what I did there if you get the reference?), who just happened to be there, and I went with Sabine._

 _Time flew by, and I actually was enjoying our date, and she was too. We connected pretty well throughout our date, and I was just glad that I was spending it with her. We had a fun time playing various games, going on rides, joking around, it was so much fun to be with her. Sabine was a really cool person. She was beautiful, and she was everything to me. But of course I took it easy in the beginning with her, but now, I think I'm ready to admit my love for her. She could be thinking the same thing. After all, she seemed to like me as well, probably as something more than a friend._

 _Right now, we were playing a game of test your strength, where Sabine, surprisingly, got it to the top and won a brown medium sized stuffed bear, the largest winnable prize on that game. Though it was medium sized, it still seemed pretty large enough. I guess her Mandalorian warrior background helps out in this case. I went up and was off by half, but I still won a small bear. I wasn't really gonna do anything with it, but it didn't matter because I was ready for the next thing I wanted to do with her._

 _After agreeing on it, we both decided to go on the ferris wheel, and this where I decided to go ahead and admit my love for Sabine, but all I had to do was just wait until we got to the perfect spot. We enjoyed each other's company as we slowly rose to the top, with our town lit up for a good view of it from where we were._

 _"Ezra, thank you so much for taking me out here. I enjoyed this so much."_

 _"Sabine, I'm glad you enjoyed this first date." I took a deep breath. "Sabine, there was something I wanted to tell you."_

 _"Actually, Ez, I have something I want to tell you."_

 _"Well...do you want to say it first?"_

 _"You can. You were just about to say it anyway."_

 _"Okay, fine." I took a deep breath._

 _"Ezra, why did you just take a deep breath?"_

 _"Well, it's just that...I'm really nervous about saying this to you."_

 _"Ezra, you can tell me anything."_

 _"Sabine, I have something to admit to you. Sabine, I love you. I always have from the moment when Hera introduced me to you two weeks ago. I've always been in love with you when I first laid my eyes on you. You're beautiful and you mean everything to me." When I admitted this, Sabine's face became a bright shade of red, and she took my hand in hers._

 _"Ezra, I love you too. As time went on, I started loving you as more than a friend. You're a great guy, Ezra, you really are. I have feelings for you, I always have sometime after we met. You're a guy that I wanted to have in my life, and I love you."_

 _"I...I love you too, Sabine." What she did next shocked me._

 _She unexpectedly came towards me and connected our lips in a kiss. My eyes widened, my heart beating ten times faster, but I didn't refuse her kiss and I instead accepted it. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. While in our kiss, I stroked her blue and orange dyed hair, then I softly caressed her left cheek. After what felt like a long while, we pulled away from each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Her face was still red, but it was less bright._

 _"I love you, Ezra."_

 _"I love you too, Sabine."_

 _She came back towards me and kissed me again. After about a minute of kissing, we pulled back. "So, does this mean we're a thing now?" I asked._

 _"I suppose so, boyfriend." she teasingly called me._

 _"I guess I now have a girlfriend." I replied._

 _"Indeed you do. I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _We kissed again, then we stopped when we came down. When we broke apart, we saw Kanan and Hera waiting to get on, and they both caught us. Sabine and I both blushed, while Kanan and Hera just smirked._

 _"Well, I guess we just caught our best friends in the act of their first kiss." Kanan teasingly said._

 _"How was that for you, Sabine?" Hera asked, smirking. Sabine and I didn't know what to say to that._

 _"Um...I guess we'll get going and do something else. Shall we go, Sabine?" I asked._

 _"Right behind you, Ez."_

 _And we walked off, our arms around each other, now boyfriend and girlfriend. This day was one of the best days in my life, and I'll never forget this._

 _An hour or two later, we all ended up going home. Sabine offered to walk me back to my house, so I said yes. While we walked back to my house, we both had our arms around each other, enjoying our presence. "So, what are you thinking about, beautiful?" I asked._

 _"How lucky I am to have you now." she answered._

 _"Me too. I'm really glad that this was a fun night."_

 _"I'm glad we finally fell in love tonight, Ezra."_

 _"I'm glad to finally have you now, Sabine."_

 _For the rest of the walk home, we talked about various topics, then finally came up on my house, where we saw my dad watering our plants in the front. "Hi, dad." I said. He turned and faced us._

 _"How was the fair, son?" dad asked._

 _"Pretty good." I answered. "The crew was there."_

 _"That's good to here. Who's your friend?"_

 _"Dad, this is Sabine. She's a friend of mine, but tonight..."_

 _"We're now more than friends at this point." she finished my sentence. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bridger." She shook hands with my dad, who smiled warmly at her._

 _"Call me Ephraim. It's nice to finally meet Ezra's first girlfriend. My wife and I never really thought about it as much, but I'm betting that she'll enjoy hearing this. Hey, Mira!"_

 _"What?" my mom called from inside our house._

 _"Come outside for a second."_

 _"Why, Ephraim?"_

 _"Just come outside."_

 _"I'll be there in a minute."_

 _My mom eventually came outside. "Ezra, who's this?"_

 _Sabine chuckled. "I'm Sabine. I'm Ezra's girlfriend, as of tonight." She shook hands with my mom, who smiled._

 _"Nice to meet you, Sabine. I'm Mira, Ezra's mom. Nice to see that our son's actually got himself his own girl for once in his life. For once, he's not alone, unlike Kanan." We all shared a laugh at that._

 _"Yeah, Sabine offered to walk me home, so I said yes. I actually never thought I'd be introducing her to you two tonight. Heck, I didn't even expect that she'd go to the fair with me, or even fall for me for that matter."_

 _"But it happened. Your son's a really cool kid."_

 _"All I could say is that your mother and I are proud of you, Ezra."_

 _"Thanks, guys."_

 _"Well, I guess I'll get going now."_

 _"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sabine. Come back anytime."_

 _"You too, Mira. I'll see you all next time. Later, Ez."_

 _"See you. Wait, Sabine, before you go..." I stopped her and kissed her on the lips for the last time tonight. She returned the kiss without any resistance. We gazed into each other's eyes when we pulled away slowly. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Ezra."_

* * *

 **Present day**

"Yup, I remember everything, Ez." Sabine replied, the both of us still talking about the night we fell in love.

"Do you still have that bear by the way?" I asked.

"I do somewhere." She went off camera, then came back with that exact bear.

"Brings back memories."

"It does. You know what brings me a lot of memories from that night?"

"What?"

"Our first kiss. Remember?"

"That was rather awkward at first, but I was glad that we both had our first kiss."

"I'm glad that I got to kiss the boy I was in love with on the lips at the time." We both laughed at that.

"Remember when Kanan and Hera both caught us?" We laughed again.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, what did Kanan say following our kiss?"

"He just basically said that he was proud that it all worked out, but he did go on to tease me a lot following that night, and he still does."

"Yeah, I get you. Hera still teases me about that to this day."

"Heck, even Zeb teased me a lot with Kanan."

My girlfriend and I continued talking for about three hours, with me playing Cards Against Humanity and Black Ops 3 multiplayer while talking to her at some point. While playing Cards Against Humanity, she even got online and decided to join me, and we played while talking to each other on Skype. It was her first time playing it, and we had a lot of fun playing that game. As for COD, I just told her what I was doing since I had my camera facing me while I played.

"Well, I'm gonna get off for now." she said.

"Don't go." I replied, frowning. She just smirked and made a kissing sound. "I'll see ya later, Sabine. I love you."

"Love you too, Ez. Bye."

"Bye, Sabine."

With that, she hung up, and I went over to Kanan's house to hang out with him until dinner time, still thinking about that beautiful face of Sabine's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

For the rest of the day, I didn't do much really. I mostly sat in my room and painted or drew stuff just to get my mind off dad, just primarily doing art to pass the time until mom came home. She came home at around 5, and after we ate dinner, me and her went to my room. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"It's about dad and Ezra." I answered. "This morning after breakfast, he walked me back home, and he suggested that he'd meet dad and show him why he's a good person. But, when they met, he talked to Ezra personally."

"What did he say?"

"He said that dad told him to stay away from me if all he's gonna do is make me bad. Ezra is obviously not a bad person, and you know this even though you haven't met him, mom."

Mom sighed. "I know about the problems that you and dad have for when it comes to Ezra. I talked to him in the past, but since you father has met your boyfriend for the first time and they haven't gotten off on a good start, I will talk to him about this. I'm sick of having him complain to me about your boyfriend. Don't worry, Sabine. We'll get this settled, and if anything happens, you know who to trust."

"Thanks, mom."

While she was downstairs talking to dad, I continued working on a painting of me and Ezra, showing us embracing and kissing. I had more drawings and paintings like that, and their expressions in them showed just how much I was madly in love with him. He always comes into my mind whenever I'm drawing or painting, or just in general. I love him so much. Just as I got another detail added in there, there was a knock at my door. I told whoever it was to come in, and it was my mom. "What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that he doesn't trust you dating him, and he still won't even give you two a chance. I even told him that I'm giving you a good amount of chances, and I already trust you dating Ezra. If he's good for you, and you love him, then I trust you dating him. I still don't understand why your dad just won't trust him." mom replied.

"Did he like say anything?"

"Honestly, he still thinks that he's a bad influence on you, claiming that one of the reasons as to why you've been defying him whenever you two go out is because of him, and how bad of an influence he really is. But I know that's wrong in your case. Though you should listen to dad, I know why you choose to defy him. You defy him because he can't do anything about you and your boyfriend, and for the fact that he can't do much of anything in your love life. I'm not saying you're bad, I'm saying that I understand partially as to why you defy him. I'm really sorry he has to be this way on you."

"I know, mom. And thanks for understanding me." She kissed my forehead.

"Anytime, Sabine. It's getting late. Get ready for bed, dear."

I got ready for bed and crawled under the covers, shutting my eyes.

 **On Friday that week**

After school ended and I got my homework done for the weekend, Ezra called, seeing if I wanted to go out with him. I said yes and got changed into my ripped jeans and pink and red checkered shirt, which I put on over my black tank top. I grabbed my phone then went downstairs. I went over to where I keep my house key usually and put it in my pocket.

"I'm going out." I said to my parents in the living room.

"Have fun, dear." mom said.

"What!? You actually are allowing her to go out and hang with him!?" my dad flipped out. "I thought I told you to stay away from that piece of Lothal scum, Sabine!"

Just what I need yet again, another fight between me and my dick of a dad just when I was about to head out. And now, my mom was involved in one of them for the first time at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"Look, dad, why do you have to be such a dick for when it comes to me dating him!?" I questioned my dad after he flipped out.

"Don't you cuss at me, and you know that he's a bad influence on you!" he retorted.

"Gregg, calm down! Her boyfriend is not that bad, I know cause she talks about how good of a person he is!" my mom fired back. Great. Just as I knew it, my mom got involved in our fights for at least the first time.

"Bo, stay out of this! You know the rules very well, and one of them was to stay away from him."

"Not my fault that you have such a problem with him, dad! Besides, you don't even bother to get to know him! Heck, when I introduced him last Sunday to you to show you that he takes really good care of me, you kicked him out and told him to stay away from me!"

"Gregg, our daughter has a point. Just calm down and just let her go. Besides, she knows the one she's dating is a good person at least."

"You see, dad? Even mom's on this one, unlike you."

"You know that he's been a nuisance for both me and you, Sabine, and yet you're still going out with him."

"Because I love him! I love him because of who he is!"

"That does it! You're grounded!"

"Gregg! She didn't even do anything!"

"Bo, Sabine did the one thing I told her never to do: go out with that piece of scum!"

"That's because she loves him and she loves him for who he is! Gregg, Ezra sounds like a good person because our daughter talks about him all the time."

"He is a piece of scum who I can't stand to see!"

"And that's because you don't even take the time to get to know him, and you're always jumping to conclusions, dad!"

"Sabine, I thought I told you to go to your room!"

"I haven't even done anything, but you always think that me dating the one I love counts as a punishment! It doesn't in my case, and I'm going out because me and him made plans earlier!"

Just as dad was about to retort, we heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said angrily, thinking that these were our Mandalorian neighbors coming to us about us fighting again. It's not even my fault that my own dick of a dad just won't calm the fuck down for once in his life, and actually trust me that I'm dating a good person! God, if they really get on my case again... I opened the door, and guess who was there? Boba and Pre. "What do you two want? Is it about us fighting again?" I asked with an eye roll.

"Sabine, Boba and I are getting sick of this house always being a fight fest." Pre said. "It's getting annoying, and we both were pissed off for the fact that our episode of Cops got interrupted by you three fighting about whatever it was that you were fighting about."

"Pre, it's not even my fault that my dad just won't take a chill pill for once in his damn life." I retorted.

"If it's all three of you fighting about something, then it is your fault because you've thrown yourself in this." Boba said.

"It's not even my fault that he's always starting up something, Boba! Even if it was my fault that I got involved, he just won't take a chill pill and chill the heck out." Just as I said that, my dad came over, pushing me out of the way. "Ow!"

"You two leave, now!" he ordered.

"Gregg, if your family get into another fight, we're going to have not only the police involved, but the Mandalorian way involved as well." Pre threatened, Boba nodding.

"You wouldn't even dare!" my dad retorted, glaring at both our neighbors as if they were asking for it.

"I think he will, and so will I if you don't keep that mouth of yours shut, Wren!" Boba retorted. My dad grabbed him by the shirt, but Boba got him off and pinned him to the open door.

"Guys, break it up!" my mom ordered, running over to try and break them up.

"Stay out of this, Katan!" Pre threatened, glaring at her as if she was asking for it with his fist raised. My mom backed away slightly.

"Will all of you just stop fighting! You're all fighting in front of a teenage girl for crying out loud!" I said.

"Yeah, you heard her, Wren." Boba said.

"Fett, I will kick your ass." my dad threatened.

"Guys, please calm down!" I pleaded.

"You heard my daughter! Break it up before I break it up myself!" my mom threatened the three Mandalorians.

They stayed like this, glaring at each other with Boba still having my dad pinned against the door. I'm surprised that a Mandalorian fist fight hasn't even broken out yet, for once between these three. My dad, Boba, and Pre would end up clashing whenever they'd get into a feud, with Boba making my dad's face bloody one time when I was fourteen. Since that day, they became rivals and still are to this day. This is the first time actually that they haven't even clashed, probably because I wasn't present when they would be fighting. After about five more minutes of them staying like this, Boba released my dad. "You're still gonna get your ass kicked, Fett."

"Try me." he threatened.

"Boba." Pre stepped in, putting his arm across Boba's body to prevent a fight between these two breaking out. "Let's leave them. They know what's coming since we warned them. Come on, let's go back and watch Cops."

"This isn't over, Wren." Boba said. Pre and Boba went back downstairs and went home. After witnessing that, my mom came up to me.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that." she said, hugging me.

"I am too, and it just had to be with those two. Anyway, I'm gonna go out now." I said.

"No, you are grounded!" dad yelled in anger.

"Gregg, our daughter is just being active in her love life, give her a break!"

"Being active in her love wife with a complete piece of scum!"

"Dad, he is not a piece of scum and I love him!"

"To your room right now, and that is an order!"

"I'm not going up! I already made plans with Ezra!"

"Gregg, she's made plans, she's going out!"

"Do you even care about our daughter and who she dates!?"

"Yes I do, and I believe she's made a good choice!"

"Will the two of you just shut the fuck up for once in your lives!? You're both giving me a headache!"

"Sabine, shut your mouth and go to your room where you belong!"

"I'm not going upstairs because I'm not grounded!"

"You are and you know that clearly! Now get upstairs!"

"NO!"

"Gregg, you heard our daughter! She is not grounded because all she's doing is seeing her boyfriend! Sabine, go out and have fun. I'm going to talk to your father here in the meantime."

"You are not going out!"

"If mom says it's okay and since I clearly did nothing wrong according to me and her, then I'm going out, and you can't do anything about it, dad!"

"I run the house, and you listen to me!"

"We both run the house, Gregg! And since you clearly can't control yourself, I'm in charge here, and I say that our daughter is permitted to go out and see her boyfriend!"

"Since when did you make yourself in charge, Bo!?"

"Since now since you can't calm the fuck down!"

"I am perfectly calm!"

I couldn't take this anymore, so I left my house and headed over to meet up with Ezra at the nearby mall. I decided to take the bus over there, waiting up for it at the bus stop. The bus came around five minutes later, and luckily I had just enough money in these jeans to pay for a bus ride. I took my seat and pulled out my phone. When I pulled out my phone, I saw that I got a missed call from Ezra. I called him.

 _"Hey, babe."_

"Hi, Ez. Sorry that I wasn't able to take your call, thanks to yet another fight with a certain SOMEBODY."

 _"Damn, I'm sorry about that. Are you on your way?"_

"Right now I am. I'll be there in a few minutes."

 _"See ya then, Sabine. Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up and sank into my seat as I tried to forget everything about the last fight. Why can't he just simply give Ezra a chance!? The dude's not a bad kid for crying out loud! Why does he hate him so much!? Will he ever accept him? Will something worse happen between me and dad and will Ezra be involved? I had so many questions.

The bus stopped at the mall, and I stepped out and headed inside. I got another text from Ezra when I headed upstairs on the first escalator that you see when you come in, and he said that he sees me when I got off. I looked around for him, then saw a kid wearing an orange adidas jacket with dark blue jeans and orange and red sneakers waving at me. It was Ezra. I waved back to him and he started walking over to me.

"Hi, babe." he said.

"Hey, Ez." I replied, hugging him then kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Nice to see that you could make it. What do you wanna do?"

We both looked around for something to do on this level, then we happened to find an indoor bowling alley. "How does bowling sound?" I asked.

"I'm up for it. Watch me drill you." he replied cheekily as we started walking over.

"Ezra, you're going to lose to your own Mandalorian girlfriend tonight."

"How much you wanna bet?" We both laughed at that.

"10 million?" We laughed again.

"Do you even have that kinda money, babe?"

"Maybe. Do you?"

"I'm asking you."

"I'm asking you."

"You."

"You." We laughed as we continued teasing each other.

"We'll see who wins tonight, and it's gonna be this awesome boyfriend right here." he said as we entered the bowling alley. I sulked then kissed him.

"Never underestimate us Mandalorians."

"Who said anything about that?" I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, which he returned, both of us laughing after he punched me. As we laughed, we came up to the front desk. "Two please for one game, unless you want to play more, Sabine."

"We'll see after this first game. Is that cool?"

"Sure thing. So that's one game then."

"9 dollars please." said the guy at the counter. Ezra payed him and then we went to throw on our bowling shoes. We threw our shoes on then went to go pick a ball.

I used a pink one that was just light enough for me, while my boyfriend used an orange one. "Orange, Ezra?" I asked with a smirk.

"What? It's sorta my color." He smiled back then kissed me. We broke our kiss and went over to the first lane to sign ourselves in. "Ladies first." I smiled and kissed him, then I took a seat and put my first name in. He signed in next, then the game began.

The game was intense, and we both turned out to be really good at bowling. On the first game when I went up, I got a strike, and I got one my second time up. He also got a strike on his first time up, but got a spare on his second time. Then on our third time up, I got a spare and he got a strike. We both were really good at this, and we were practically neck and neck. I was leading by a slight bit.

I got further into the lead as I got another strike on my fourth time up. "Sabine, you're too good at this." Ezra said.

"I warned you, but you underestimated a Mandalorian." I replied teasingly, pulling him in and kissing him on the lips. "Besides, you may as well admit that you may lose to your own girlfriend tonight."

"I have a girlfriend?" he asked, but was smirking. I smirked back and kissed him.

"One who's gonna beat her own boyfriend at this."

"Don't get your hopes up, and watch this!" He rolled his ball down, but it went wrong and it rolled off to the side.

"Watch what, Ezra? You messing up miserably on that one?"

"I have a chance to get a spare, just you wait." He rolled his ball again, and knocked all the pins down, except for the one that was on the far right. It was moving, looking like it was about to get knocked down. Lucky for me, it didn't and it set itself upright. "Dammit!" Ezra exclaimed, face palming himself hard.

"My turn." I said. I rolled and got half of the pins knocked down, then got a spare in the end. I was now further in the lead. "Don't worry if you do end up losing to your own girlfriend."

"At least I have a chance still to catch up to you." He rolled his ball and got a strike. "Strike! Take that, Sabine!"

For the next couple of turns, I was now messing up and he was catching up to me further. By the time we were on the ninth round, he was already in the lead. It all comes down to round 10 now. I concentrated, rolled the ball, and got a strike. "Good luck, Ez." He concentrated and got five pins knocked down, then, while aiming for a spare, he messed up when his ball rolled to the side. I won!

"I guess I was right about my own boyfriend losing to his girlfriend."

"Indeed you were. Good game."

"Good game." He kissed me passionately on the lips for about a minute, then we left the bowling alley.

For the rest of our time here, we had a good time. We ate dinner at TGI Friday's on level 2, played some games together at the arcade on the same level, then we ended it off with two games of laser tag. We were both on the same team during our first game, but when we decided to play again, they placed us at opposite teams, and we kept on going for each other. Needless to say, we both got an equal amount of tags on one another, but his team, the green team, won against my team, the orange team. After a fun time, Ezra took me to the top of the mall's parking garage. Why was he taking me there, I had no idea, but I had a feeling that it was something awesome.

When we got up there, we were both looking at the city's skyscrapers in the distance, all of them lit up and illuminating throughout the night. It was so beautiful, especially with the best boyfriend a girl could ask for here with me. We both looked into each other's eyes. "I love you so much." I said.

"You've made me one of the happiest people in the world, Sabine. I love you too, and I have something special for you." he informed me.

"What is it?"

"Sabine, we've been dating for about a month and a half now, and so far, we're doing quite good in this. And since you've made me so happy, I want you to have this." He handed me a small red box with a heart on it, and it said "for you, my love" in the heart. This was a gift from him that I was more than happy to accept. I opened the box up and smiled widely at what was in there, and I also started crying tears of joy.

It was a necklace that was platinum, and it had a heart that looked exactly like the one I drew a long time ago. About a month ago, I was in love so much with Ezra that I'd practically draw the both of us in my spare time in my room. This heart was one of them; a heart that had me and him with our foreheads connected inside it. I showed it to Ezra one time, and he loved it a lot. But this exact heart, on a necklace!? My heart was beating with so much love and joy while my eyes became more watery. "Do you like it?" Ezra asked.

I looked at him, crying tears of joy still. "I love it, Ezra, it's so beautiful." I moved in and kissed him with immense love and passion, and he returned the kiss. "I love you so much. You've made me really happy, Ezra." I said in between my kisses. We broke our kiss and I tried on my gift.

"It looks beautiful on you." he said.

"Thank you for this gift. I love it so much." I replied. I pulled him in and we kissed passionately for a couple of minutes. When we broke our kiss, we decided to head back to his place, where I decided to spend the night.

While going back to where he lives on the bus, I decided to call mom and tell her the news. _"Hi, dear."_ she said.

"Mom, guess what Ezra did today?" I said, unable to contain my excitement to tell her.

 _"What did he do?"_

"Do you remember how I used to draw him and us in hearts, which I still do?"

 _"Yes."_

"He bought me a necklace, and he actually got it in one of the designs of one of my hearts. He's made me so happy!"

 _"That's sweet of him! Do you like it?"_

"I love it."

 _"That's sweet to here. So, what are you doing now?"_

"I decided to stay with Ezra for tonight if that's cool with you, unlike with dad."

 _"Sure thing. And don't worry about your dad, I got him settled and we divided ourselves from each other for now. And if he calls you and you tell him what you're doing, don't worry about him because as long as you are happy with your boyfriend, then I'm happy, Sabine. I'll handle your father._ _Enjoy your night with him and contact me before you go to bed."_

"I will. Love you, mom."

 _"Bye."_

I hung up and rested my head on Ezra's shoulder until we got to his house. When we got there, we went up to his room and cuddled together in bed.

"Sabine, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." he said.

"What is it, Ez?" I asked.

"Well...you see, this might be a big thing here." he said nervously.

"Ezra, why do you sound so nervous?"

"It's just that, uh, well...I think it's time that we push our relationship a little bit further."

My eyes widened. "Ezra, are you sure about this?"

"Sabine, I love you so much and I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now that our relationship has developed enough."

"I love you too, but, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Anything for you."

"And are you saying that we should do this tonight? I've never done it."

"Me either. I'm nervous about this, but it's been something that I've been meaning to ask you."

"I know. I'm really nervous though, Ezra. Besides, I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Sabine, we're both 17, and I think it's just about that time. Listen, like I said that night where you became my girlfriend, I'm willing to do anything not just for you, but for our relationship as a whole. I've been in love with you from the moment when Hera introduced me to you, and now that we've come a long way, I'm nervous but I'm ready for this moment in our lives."

I was really nervous about this, but now that we've come a long way, I was ready too. I wanted my boyfriend to take me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I get into this next chapter, thank you all for the reviews on the story so far, and please keep them coming. Also, like some of you have requested, a lemon is in play here. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

His kiss was so amazing, we connected like pieces of a puzzle, and this was only the beginning of the moment where I'd be taken by my own boyfriend. When we kissed, our tongues fought for dominance in our mouths, and he dominated me and I enjoyed every second of it. As we continued kissing, our hands exploring our bodies, he unbuttoned my shirt and I took it off then tossed it to the side while still stuck in our moment of passion. I pulled Ezra in closer and intensified our kiss, my hands slowly sliding down his chest before I removed his shirt, revealing his well toned chest.

Next, we moved towards his bed where our mouths continued to dominate one another. Before we both got back in it, I felt him kissing down from my collarbone to the lower part of my torso. I gave off soft moans when he rolled up my tank top slightly and kissed around my belly button while his hands explored my waist, caressing it. Feeling like we were about to get in bed in any moment now, I let my jeans drop, revealing my black panties to Ezra.

He pushed me down onto the bed and took off my tank top, revealing my black bra, tossing my sleeveless shirt to the side, then we slipped back into our kiss with him on top of me. I felt his tongue nib my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I granted Ezra entry and he dominated me again as I unbuttoned his jeans. He took them off and remained in his orange boxers.

Ezra then went on to let my panties drop, and he let his boxers drop. He got off me for a sec to reach into one of his jeans' pockets, taking out a condom. "Perhaps we should use protection."

"The obvious right thing to do, Ez." Where did he get it though? I didn't want to know since I now wanted him to take me, and my eyes were begging him right now to enter me, but I saw that he was nervous all right when he put his protection on.

"Sabine, I'm worried about this. I don't know if I could handle this. Besides, what if I hurt you when I enter?"

"If you hurt me, I'll tell you. I'm nervous too, but if it hurts, I'll tell you, don't worry."

"I just...I don't want to hurt you."

"I know. I'm nervous right now, but, are you ready?"

"I don't know. I'm ready but yet I'm not at the same time."

"Ezra, relax. It's my first time too. Look, I'll tell you if it hurts, okay?" I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I trust you on this one, Sabine. Are you ready?"

"I'm yours. I want you to take me."

Ezra nervously spread my legs open, giving him a clear glimpse of the spot that he was about to enter. He took multiple deep breaths, then he, slowly, inserted his tip into me.

I felt his penis make contact with my hymen, and it broke. I gave out a cry of pain from the contact. "I'm so sorry!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Ahh! It just hurts...so...fucking much when you...ahh...first do it!" I replied in pain. When I replied, I felt blood escaping me, and it dripped onto Ezra's sheets. It stayed like this for a while, me grunting from the pain. Ezra looked at me concerned and worried. However, I felt the pain die down now, and it was replaced with pleasure. "I'm better now, it doesn't hurt anymore." I informed my boyfriend. I then nodded firmly for him to continue.

He pushed himself deeper into me as he started thrusting in and out of me. We both moaned from the pleasure as he continued pumping in and out of me. "Feels...so...good." Ezra moaned.

"So...awesome right now." I moaned. I then wrapped my arms around his body and started thrusting myself into him, and we both got more pleasure, both of us moaning loudly. He came down and kissed and sucked on my neck, then continued to work his way down my body as he planted more kisses on me. He continued thrusting while doing this, and I felt like I was about to burst.

"Ezra...I'm...cumming!" I came the second the last word left my mouth, my juices escaping my pussy. However, Ezra didn't cum, and that made me want him even more now, knowing that I was with a guy who could really go at it. I flipped him over and ran my hands down his chest, my nails grazing his torso. After a little while of grazing my nails on his torso, I came down and kissed him passionately on the lips. I nibbled his bottom lip and he granted me an entrance. I inserted my tongue in his mouth, only this time I dominated his mouth and he enjoyed every moment of it.

While dominating his mouth, I began riding my boyfriend. We both moaned as I picked up my speed a bit as I rode him. "Ohhh, Sabine, ohhh!" Ezra moaned. I responded with my own moans of pleasure as I continued riding him. While riding him, I felt him put his hands on my hips and he pushed himself into me, then groped my ass while thrusting deeper into me. I moaned loudly from how deep he actually went, and he did too. As he thrusted himself into me, he kept on switching in between my ass and hips. After about ten minutes of us like this, which to us was more like ten hours since we were enjoying this so much, I felt like I was about to cum again.

"Ez...ra...cu-...cummi-" I came for the second time in a row before I could get it out. Ezra still didn't cum yet, and I liked that just fine. I rested my head on my body, both of us sweating like crazy and panting. Once we regained ourselves, I lifted my head up and gave Ezra a quick kiss on the lips, then came back up. I began to ride him for the second time tonight.

As moans of pleasure began escaping us as we began round three of our virginity loss, Ezra came up and then sucked on my right breast. I gasped and moaned at the same time from the unexpected contact. "Just like that, Ez, have your tongue explore my boob!" I exclaimed in between my moans and over his loud moans. He licked my breast as he continued sucking on it, while pinching my left nipple at the same time. I was moaning loudly from his actions.

Ezra switched breasts and sucked on my left one while exploring it with his tongue as he sucked on it, and pinching my right nipple. I continued riding him as he did this, then I pushed him down while still continuing my ride. I came down and kissed him with lust and passion, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to his bed as he hungrily returned the kiss like there was no tomorrow, all while I kept riding my awesome boyfriend. After about five minutes of smooching him and riding him, I was about to cum for the third time in a row.

And I did, and I wasn't able to inform Ezra thanks to all of the euphoria surging through my body. However, still to my surprise, he did not cum yet. He flipped me over and immediately started thrusting into me.

"Ezra, fuck yeah, don't stop! Ohhh!" I moaned loudly as he continued forcefully pumping in and out of me. He replied with his own moans of pleasure, still going quick with his thrusts. He continued pumping in and out of me quickly, his room being filled with moans of pleasure coming from the both of us. After about a few minutes of him thrusting, I felt like I was about to cum for the fourth time tonight. "Ezra...gonna..."

"I'm close, Sabine, I'm close!" he informed me. He thrusted in and out of me until we both came at the same time, my juices spilling out and his seed already planted inside me. He gave out a satisfied sigh before exiting me, collapsing next to me on the bed. "That felt amazing." he said.

"Damn right, dude." I replied, panting heavily, my brain still processing that Ezra just TOOK ME!

"I can't believe I actually took you."

"I can't believe that you actually took me."

"I feel so good right now. We should do this again soon."

"Maybe some other time, Ez. Besides, we both have worn ourselves out enough for one night."

"You're right, Sabine. I love you."

He kissed me on the lips. "I love you too, Ezra. You've made me really happy tonight."

I kissed him. "I love you too, Sabine. I'm glad that I made you happy tonight. Tonight was so awesome."

"It was, especially since I got to spend it with the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." I kissed him again.

"I'm glad to be that guy for you."

"I'm glad to be your girl, Ezra. I love you so much." I kissed him.

"I love you too, Sabine, and I always will."

"I always will too." I kissed him on the lips.

For the rest of the night, we just stayed in bed the two of us, talking about various topics, kissing, telling secrets, teasing each other a bit, then we had one last passionate makeout session before we drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

About one month has passed since Ezra took my virginity. In that month, we've been going out more frequently, and that's been causing me to get into even more conflict with my dad. He cussed me out in front of Hera when she came over yesterday to my house to hang out, and he cussed me out about Ezra when me and Hera were talking about him. I fought back and cussed him out in front of her, and she ended up leaving, appalled at the sight of everything. I blamed him for making her go away, and he blamed me for the fight, claiming that non of this would have happened if I simply just dumped Ezra or never got with him in the first place. Not only that, but Ezra happened to be passing by my house last night, and he stopped in just to say hi, then my dad went as far to make him leave our house for him, forcefully kicking my boyfriend out of the house when he didn't even do anything and was just stopping by just to say hi to his girlfriend! Needless to say, he does not control who I love, and what I do depends on me, and my dad just can't accept Ezra for once in his darn life! I love my boyfriend, and yet my dad's always that one dad who tells you who's right for you and who's wrong for you when in reality it depends on you and if you like the darn person! I could go on forever and rant about this all day.

My mom has also been keeping an eye out on my dad about the issue, and talked to him yesterday about this frequent problem of the two of us fighting about Ezra. This has got to stop, it's pissing me off. Ezra has also been increasingly concerned about this, and so was his family. I told him and his parents two days ago about how my problems with dad were getting out of hand, and they offered to help me out in this. My mom was going to meet Ezra for the first time today, and we were going to discuss the issues at my house since dad was working late today. And since my dad was working late today, this was perfect timing. Though he should have met her earlier, they haven't gotten a chance to meet due to school stuff, work, life, etc. My mom and I were in the living room, talking about these issues with dad, until we heard the doorbell ring. My mom got up to get the door. "Are you Ezra?" she asked.

"I am. I came here to talk about these issues that my girlfriend's been going through for a while now, and I wanted to talk to you two about it just as we planned out." he said.

"I remember what you've been wanting to discuss for a while now. Nice to meet you. Come in please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks, Ms. Wren."

"Call me Bo please. Do you want anything, Ezra?"

"No thanks. Hi, babe."

"Hey." I kissed him on the lips, then he took a seat next to me on the couch. My mom sat across from us.

"So, where do we begin?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, Ezra, how has Sabine's dad viewed you as so far?"

"So far, we have not gotten off on a good start."

"I could tell. Sabine mentioned your first meeting with him and what happened the previous night."

"Why does the dude despise me so much anyway?"

My mom sighed. "I can't really give you a definite answer. But, from what I can theorize as a factor about this issue, my husband is one of those Mandalorians who is hardcore about his heritage."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning that since he's hardcore about his heritage, he lives up to our culture's traditions and customs, and believes that the only best men for Sabine to date are those who are worthy enough to date her, Mandalorian or not. He thinks that only those who express some values that are worthy enough within themselves are qualified to date our daughter. Though I am hardcore about my heritage just as Sabine and my husband are, I am not as hardcore as he is. In fact, I don't like him at times for that. I believe that Sabine here has the right to date whoever she feels is right for her and that she'll make a wise choice about who she dates. However, my husband thinks the opposite."

"Why? Why would he despise me over not having values just for me to date my girlfriend?"

"Because he believes that it's way more than just good lucks, charm, and personality that get them qualified to date Sabine. He believes in warrior like values, just like how all our people do. He believes that someone who demonstrates warrior discipline is qualified to date our daughter. And I'm talking Mandalorian warrior discipline. And if he doesn't see it in anyone, even from hearing it about someone, he will not trust them. My husband has been known to have trust issues at times."

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that he despises me over the fact that I can't show Mandalorian discipline within myself just to date Sabine?" My mom nodded. "No wonder why he always thinks I'm a bad influence on my girlfriend."

"But you're not. I could tell just from my daughter telling me about you, your dates, everything. You are a good person, Ezra. People see it in you, my daughter clearly sees it in you, but the one person who doesn't see it in him is just my husband."

"If I may ask, have you ever talked to him about me and why I'm not a bad person?"

"We both have. He refuses to acknowledge us and always throws a fit about you. Even if you are mentioned when you're not present, he'll still flip out and go on to rant to the both of us. I tried to tell him that Sabine has made a good choice, she has explained to him why she likes you and why she is with you because of who you are, and yet he just does not trust us."

"How can I earn his trust?"

The room went silent. "Ez, my mom and I do not know really how you could earn my dad's trust." I said.

"There's gotta be a way. Besides, this can't keep going on forever." he replied.

"And you're right. Sabine and I are getting pissed off about this, and so is your family from what your girlfriend has told me. Which reminds me, Ezra. After our talk, do you think you could lend me your house phone number so I could discuss this issue further with your family? We're all concerned here."

"What do you think, babe?"

"I think it might help us all out here...hopefully."

"So that's a yes then."

"That's good to here."

"But going back to this now, how do you suppose people have earned his trust in the past?"

"Ezra, whenever I ask my husband that question, he almost always never answers it really. All he says is that he'll tell me some other time, and the only thing that he does say is that he just took his time and built their trust, but I have not seen this happening in this case with you and Sabine. Actually, let me ask you a question, Sabine. Whenever you have your friends over, and they meet your dad, do they try to tell him that Ezra's a good guy for you?"

"Mom, they tried to tell him, but he was just being difficult as usual. And that's almost every time practically."

"I see here. These issues are really something."

"How often have you talked to your husband about these issues between him and Sabine, Bo?"

"A lot. But, he could simply just agree with the fact that Sabine's dating a good guy such as you, but does he, nope. He still thinks that since you lack Mandalorian discipline within yourself, then you are bad for our daughter, which I think is ridicoulous."

"Here's the thing that dad's not getting clearly, guys. Ezra is just different in his own ways, and it's not his fault that he didn't grow up in a Mandalorian society, or a warrior society in general. But then again, he still has his ups and downs, but I love him for who he is as a person, even though he doesn't show our culture's discipline."

"Sabine does have a point, Bo."

"And you do, dear. And your dad just doesn't seem to understand it really, and that's an issue that has to be taken care of sooner or later because we are all going to have problems if this continues. I cannot stand this anymore, and pisses me and my daughter off clearly."

"Do you think that we might resolve this if you and my parents work together?"

"It might. Because if Sabine's dad does meet your family, Ezra, then they may just convince why you are a good guy for her. Plus, if you two have been dating for about two and a half months now, then it means that Sabine's clearly found the right guy."

"And I have clearly. Besides, dad should at least give Ezra a break at some point."

"I understand that, dear, and we are going to work on this issue more as time goes on. I would suggest ending it here for now. We'll continue with our discussion some other time. Ezra, do you wish to stay for dinner?"

"Really?"

"Sure. Besides, Sabine's dad isn't coming home until 9 pm. Ask your parents."

"I will." And he did. "They said yes."

"Alright then. I'll get started on dinner. Sabine, why don't you show your boyfriend up to your room in the meantime?"

"I will, mom. Follow me, Ez."

"Right behind ya."

We went upstairs to my room, and he was looking around. He saw my drawings and paintings, my small studio that I use for doing art, and the bear from the night when we fell in love. First time he's seen that thing in a while. "These are some really nice drawings and paintings." he said.

"Thanks. I hope you like the ones I did of us."

"I do. They're nice."

"You're just being sarcastic, aren't you?" I teased.

"Maybe I am, you never know." he smirked. "But seriously, these are really good though."

"Thank you. Care to join me in my bed?" I crawled into my bed and gestured for Ezra to come join me. He did so, and we snuggled together.

"Your mom seems really nice."

"She is. At least she actually believes me for the fact that I've made a good decision about who I'm dating. I love you, Ez."

"I love you too." We kissed passionately in bed. "Why is she so different from your dad? I just thought that she'd be like him almost, maybe a bit different."

"It's a long story. Ever since we left Mandalore for America, though she still holds her culture within herself, she has embraced some of the things that we do here. Growing up, my mom used to be so hardcore about being a Mandalorian, but ever since we came here, she's changed a lot. My dad changed a bit also, just not that much. He still has his beliefs within himself."

"Right. I feel bad for the fact that you have to deal with that ignorant piece of crap."

"He really is one though. Trust me, my mom doesn't like dealing with him either."

"Hopefully he will come to accept me for who I am."

"Let's just hope that is."

"On the bright side of things, at least I'm getting more of a look inside your house, now that he's gone for now."

"Clearly. Actually, that reminds me. You wanna see something cool in our basement?"

"Sure."

We left and headed down to the basement. I led him to a chest in one part of it, pulling it out then opening it. "What is that?" Ezra asked.

"That is a set of traditional Mandalorian armor, along with a helmet. This armor was forged by me and my family before we left Mandalore. In fact, you know how I mentioned that every Mandalorian goes through combat training in their early years?"

"Yeah."

"Well, often times, it's forged as a rite of passage in our society when training's complete. It's pretty interesting to see this, right?"

"Yeah. Mind if I try on your helmet?"

"Go ahead."

He slipped it on. "Look at me, I'm a barbaric Mandalorian!" he joked. I laughed at that. He took it off, handed it back to me then I put it the chest. "That's pretty cool."

"It is."

 _"Guys, dinner time!"_ my mom called from upstairs.

"Coming, mom!" I called from the basement. Ezra and I headed upstairs and we sat at the dining room table. My mom sat at one end of the table with me on her right and Ezra across from me.

For dinner, we ate steak that my mom prepared with mashed potatoes on the side. My mom's a really good cook, and this is one of my favorite meals that she's made. Ezra liked it too. It felt good to have my boyfriend with us at the dinner table, considering that my dad was not here to ruin it for once.

The three of us talked about various things during dinner. We talked about some of the dates Ezra and I went on, more about that night when me and him fell in love, and about a lot of things in general. He really stood out as a person who earned my mom's trust during dinner, and she liked him for who he was. Sure she's liked him enough from hearing me talk about him, but now that she was meeting him in person, my mom likes him more.

The evening flew by as my boyfriend and I hung out in my room after dinner, talking about things and cuddling in bed. At around 8:30, Ezra's parents came to pick him up.

"Thank you for having me over, Sabine."

"I'm glad you came over, and stayed actually since my dad wasn't here to ruin it."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye, Ezra. I love you."

"I love you too, Sabine." He kissed me quickly on the lips. "Bye now."

"Later."

He left my room and went home. After dad came home later, I never mentioned Ezra staying for dinner, or him at all in general. And so did mom for that matter. I stayed in my room, having a group chat on Facebook with Ezra, Kanan, Hera, and Zeb. At around 10:20 pm, I got changed into a tank top and short sport shorts and dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

Since Veterans Day was coming up with a three day weekend ahead, I was ready for it. Most of all, I was going to be spending a good amount of it with my awesome boyfriend. We decided to go out camping just the two of us after school today, and he was going to be taking us to the campsite. He just got a driver's license two days ago, which meant that it was going to be nice to spend my time with him on the road. Yesterday, he did say that his dad was getting him his first car, and I was ready to see what it was. He wouldn't tell me what it was, which makes me think that it's a surprise.

I was getting my stuff together for the trip in my room, packing my backpack with additional clothes, snacks, my sleeping bag and pillow, and my phone charger. I was getting the last of my stuff when I heard my mom come in my room. "You got everything, dear?" she asked.

"I do." I said after performing a quick double check. "I'm so ready for this."

"I'm sure you are, dear." My smile faded to worry. "Sabine, is everything okay?"

I sighed. "Mom, I'm worried about how dad will react if he sees Ezra again. I told him of our plans, and we had a whole fight about it again while you were at work yesterday. I don't want to get into another fight with my boyfriend present."

"I know, and your father is a difficult man sometimes."

"More like all the time."

"I know. Just, have fun on your trip, and don't worry about him."

"I'll try. Ezra just texted me. He's here."

"Have fun, dear. I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

I headed downstairs, only to be met by dad, blocking the door. "What?" I said. He didn't respond and continued glaring at me. "Look, if you have a problem with me and Ezra spending our entire three day weekend together, then too bad, dad!"

"I do, and you know that he's a bad person for you."

"God, if we are having this conversation again, I am not repeating it!"

"Sabine, I would advise you to not leave this house."

"Why? Oh yeah. Because you have a problem clearly over the fact that you can't just accept your own daughter dating a guy who you don't see her dating in your vision!"

"Sabine, tune your voice down right now."

"Then let me get out of the house and spend my three day weekend with my boyfriend."

"No, and you will listen to your father."

"I don't have to since mom did say I could go, and she was cool with it, unlike you."

"Sabine, listen to your father before you get grounded!"

 _"Gregg, don't start please!"_

"Bo, mind your own business!"

Great, just what I needed when I was about to head out on my trip. "You know what, I'm going while you two fight about your own daughter dating someone! Bye now!"

I left via the door to the backyard, and walked through the driveway. Just when I was in front of my house, I saw Ezra, and he was in a nice looking ride if I do say so myself. His new car was an orange Audi. For his first car, I actually kinda like it. He waved to me from inside his new ride. I returned the gesture and hopped in, throwing my backpack in the back.

"Well, what do you think, babe?" he asked.

"This is nice, I like it." I answered, buckling up.

"You ready, Sabine?"

"Totally."

He drove us away from my house, driving through the neighborhood until we got on the highway, heading up north to the campsite.

"So?" Ezra asked.

"So?" I responded.

"How do you like this thing on the road?"

"It's a nice car, I'll give ya that. How much was this thing anyway, if you don't mind me asking."

"This Audi A4 is older, a 2011 version. This one's used, so it's about $9,000 in total, which was actually cheaper compared to its original price."

"Damn."

"I know, but if it means your parents getting it for you as a surprise for getting your license, count me in."

"Right. Any reason as to why you picked this color?"

"Sabine, you know me well enough at this point." We both laughed.

For the next hour or two of the drive, we talked about various things to pass the time, and listened to the radio. After about 2 and a half total driving hours, we arrived at the campsite, Ezra parking his ride. We got out and took our stuff out with us, about to set up our tent that he brought. This tent was a two person tent, and I smirked at him when I saw the color, his color. "Color preferences, huh?" I asked.

"You could say that." Ezra answered, smirking. I pulled him in and kissed him lightly on the lips, then we went back to setting up the tent. After about five minutes, which went by pretty fast actually, the tent was set up. Once it was set up, we went inside and set up our sleeping bags. Mine was painted in various colors and designs by me, while Ezra's was checkered blue (and not orange for once). I thought it was nice since it went well with his blue eyes. "So, what now?" he asked.

"Well, it is only 6 pm right now." I answered. "You hungry?"

"Not now. You?"

I smirked before saying, "Maybe later we'll get some food. But now, we have plenty of time to ourselves." We crawled into our sleeping bags, both of them partially unzipped.

Ezra smiled. "Do we now?"

"Indeed we do. Come here, you." I pulled him in for a kiss, which was passionate. He returned the kiss. I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip, asking for an entrance, which I granted. Our tongues fought for dominance inside our mouths like crazy, with him winning in the end. After he beat me, we broke apart to breathe. "This trip is going to be great."

"It is, especially since I have you with me. I love you, Sabine." He pulled me in for another kiss. We broke apart after thirty seconds.

"I love you too." We kissed again, me getting on top of him as our makeout became more and more passionate as the seconds went by. After about two minutes of nothing but our passion being shared amongst ourselves, we broke away to breathe. I got off of my boyfriend and rested my head on his shoulder, him holding me in close, stroking my hair. We were silent, enjoying each other's company.

"So?" my boyfriend asked, breaking the silence.

"So?" I replied.

"What're you thinking about, beautiful?"

"How lucky I am to be on this trip with you."

"Same thing. Actually, Sabine, I just noticed something."

"What?"

"I think this is like the first trip that we've actually gone on."

"Oh flip, you're right, dude. I just noticed that too."

"And it's gonna be a good one, let's put it at that."

"It is." I turned to Ezra and kissed him briefly but passionately. After I broke the kiss, I rested my head on his shoulder again. As he held me in closer, I started feeling his hands snake around my back. Then, he started massaging me. "Ooh. Ezra, that's nice."

"Why thank you." He continued massaging my upper back, then slowly made his way down to my lower back. He gave me a really good massage. After that was done, I pulled out my phone, and saw that the time was now 6:45.

"Ez, it's 6:45. I dunno about you, but I could go for some food right about now."

"Same. Food wise, since I don't happen to have anything on me in terms of dinner to roast, I did happen to find a diner nearby. You up for it?"

"Sure."

"Let's roll then."

I was just about to get in the car, until Ezra stopped me. "Actually, we can walk there, it's about five minutes. Plus, if we keep the car here, at least others won't come up to our spot randomly, if you know what I mean."

"Good point. Let's go then."

"After you."

"You."

"No, you." He gave me a playful punch, which I returned. We both laughed as we started walking away from the campsite.

 **A few minutes later**

Ezra and I finally got to the diner, now at a table and reading our menus. As we were skimming through them a little bit, a male waiter approached us. "Good evening, the two of you." he said. "My name is Charlie, and I will be taking care of you two tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have ginger ale please." I said.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have a coke please." Ezra said.

"I'll be back with them." the waiter said, leaving, me and Ezra going back to reading the menus. As we read through them a little bit, our drinks came. "Are we ready to order?" the waiter asked us.

"We are." Ezra said, me nodding. "Ladies first."

"I'll have the barbecue chicken sandwich please."

"It comes with fries. Would you like them, or not?"

"No fries please."

"You got it. And for you sir?"

"I'll have the cheeseburger, cooked medium and with cheddar cheese please, and fries."

"I shall be back when they come out." Charlie went off, leaving just the two of us for now. When he left, Ezra and I raised our glasses.

"To our trip." he said.

"To our trip." I replied. We toasted and took a sip out of our drinks, enjoying the start to our trip.

 **An hour later**

Dang, that a really good dinner earlier. Ezra and I are full practically, that's how good our food was.

We were now back at the campsite, the current time being 8:00 on the dot. Ezra and I were outside, looking up at the stars as we lay on the hood of his car. I rested my head on his shoulder, him holding me close to him. "It's beautiful." I said.

"It is, just not as beautiful as you, Sabine." Ezra replied, pulling my head in and kissing me on the cheek.

"You're handsome yourself." I faced him and kissed him on the lips. We broke away to breathe after a minute or two, me resting my head on his chest now. While Ezra's gaze was fixed on the stars, I traced circles on his chest. He felt it, but he decided to let me play with him a bit. I continued tracing circles around his chest, until I felt my hair being stroked. I looked up at Ezra, his eyes fixing their gaze on mine, and then he pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you." he said in between his kisses.

"I love you too." I replied in between mine. I asked for an entrance, and it was granted as I now got on top of my boyfriend and we were now making out on his car. Our tongue war inside our mouths was intense, and both of us were putting up a pretty good fight. However, I won in the end. After about five minutes of passionate kissing, we broke away, feeling the cool air become slightly more cooler.

"Back to the tent, Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"I'd say so." I replied. "And if you want, we can continue where we left off at." I added cheekily. He grinned, kissed me, and then we headed back to the tent, crawling into our sleeping bags. Ezra then pulled me in and we continued right where we left off at, both of us kissing passionately. I asked for an entrance, and Ezra let me in, our tongues engaged in another tongue war. He fought me off pretty well, making a comeback by dominating my mouth, and I enjoyed every second of it. We broke apart to breathe, Ezra turning on his side and grabbing his phone. He brought it up to us, setting it to selfie mode.

"Say cheese." he said. I didn't respond and smiled with him for the camera. He took the selfie, and it was a pretty good one.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"My suggestion, Sabine. How about another game of..." Ezra was cut off when his phone started ringing. "I gotta take this call. I'll be outside."

I grabbed his wrist before he left and kissed him quickly. "Come back soon." I said. He nodded and took off, while I went on my Instagram on my phone.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

My dad was calling me, and I went to my new car to take the call. "Hi, dad." I said when I got in.

 _"Hi, son. How's the trip so far?"_

"Good. Sabine and I are enjoying it."

 _"That's good to here. And, Ezra, there's something important that we need to discuss."_

"Okay, how important?"

 _"That important."_

"Talk to me."

 _"Recently, your mom and I met with Sabine's parents to talk about the issues between you two dating and her dad."_

"Okay. What else?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"So you met with Ezra's parents recently?" I asked my mom, who called me just now.

 _"We did."_ she said. _"And, I did bring your father with me. And before you start asking questions, dear, I did it because I wanted him to hear from Ezra's own parents about how good of a person Ezra is, and why he is a good boyfriend."_

"I figured it would be for something like that. Did anything go down, because I have a feeling that something did."

 _"Well, your dad and Ezra's dad got into a bit of an argument."_

"About what?"

 _"About you and Ezra dating. Your father cussed him out, right in front of me and Ezra's mom, both of them fighting about you two dating one another. Your boyfriend's dad tried reasoning with him, but since your father is difficult, he said that he didn't approve of you dating him. Even Ezra's parents said that they met you a couple of times, and I mentioned how I met your boyfriend, and your dad went on to make a big deal about it at a meeting between the four of us to find a way to resolve this issue."_

"So what does this mean? Does this mean that dad despises Ezra even more now, and Ezra's family?"

 _"I don't know, but I'm concerned for all of you. I have to go now to take a work call. Sabine, have fun, and try to rest up on the issue for tonight. We'll all try to resolve it by working together."_

"Let's hope that we can resolve it in the first place. Bye, mom."

 _"Bye, dear."_

I hung up, and that was when Ezra crawled back into the tent, crawling under his sleeping bag. He looked worried, and I was concerned. I turned on my side to face him. "Ezra, are you okay?" I asked, concern in my voice.

Ezra sighed. "I'm worried about our relationship."

"Why?"

"My dad called, and he said that your dad and him got into a heated argument about us dating while both of our parents tried to discuss the issues about our relationship and your dad in the way recently." I immediately understood that he was referring to that exact argument that my mom brought up earlier.

"Actually, my mom called me earlier, and she mentioned the same thing. And, I'm worried about my dad because if he and your dad got into an argument, with my dad cussing your dad out, then I think that he might despise you even more, and your family."

"I think the same thing. I'm worried about us, and our families. Besides, our own parents fighting, about us? Why?"

"That's the question that I've been thinking about myself, Ez. I mean, your parents are okay with it, my mom is okay with it but my dad isn't, and now he's clashing with your own dad over us now? I'm seriously worried as well."

"I know, Sabine, and I am as well. I don't want anything to happen to us."

"I don't either. Our love is looked down upon by my own dad, and now that he had a heated argument with your dad, I think he already looks down upon us even more so than before. So what if you're not the type of guy that my dad saw me dating, so what if he disagrees with my preference? Either way, he just has to accept the fact that I love you already and that since we're dating, he just has to accept us as a couple and not constantly go after the both of us. Besides, if he keeps on going after the both of us, then he's putting himself at even more odds with the both of us."

"And that I agree with you on." Ezra sighed. "I'm worried about us, Sabine, I really am."

I kissed him on the lips briefly. "I am too. But, Ezra, just know that no matter what happens between us dating and my dad, I will always love you." He pulled me in and gave me a kiss.

"I love you too, Sabine." He pulled me in again, and we made out passionately for about five minutes. Ezra yawned when we broke away. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Same."

We brushed up outside our tent, then came back in. We took off our current clothes, Ezra stripping down to his boxers while I went with a white tank top and my current panties. We crawled under the covers of our sleeping bags, cuddling in them. We cuddled for about half an hour before sleep consumed us, me falling asleep in the close embrace of my boyfriend's body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

Today was another awesome day out camping with Ezra. Last night we took the car and we drove up to a mountain range that was located half an hour away, and we hiked a good amount of the way up. An hour into it, we rested up, then we set back out on trail. As we walked through the wilderness, it was really amazing here. I even brought my sketchpad with me and I sketched some mountains and whatnot. I even got Ezra in a drawing, him looking out into the mountains with the sunset going down. It was now Saturday, and we camped out here for the night. This night was really awesome. When we settled down for the night, he made love to me in our tent. Needless to say, it was awesome doing it again.

The next morning as we slept, both of us still naked and cuddling each other in our sleeping bags, we woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. It turned out to be Ezra's from the ringtone. I heard him slip out of his sleeping bag, put on some clothes, then he went outside. I woke up as well, and saw that it was 8:10 am. After looking at my phone, I looked at Ezra through the tent's entrance. "He's so cute." I thought to myself.

After he got off his call, which was like 15 minutes later, we changed into our clothes, packed the tent up, and then we started our hike back down. "Who called you?" I asked.

Ezra sighed. "It was an unknown number, but guess who it turned out to be?" he said. I had a bad feeling about who it was. I looked at him as we continued walking. "Your dad."

"What? How did he get your number?"

"I'm not sure."

"Did he call you about us again?"

Ezra sighed again. "Yes he did. And guess what he said? He was like, _'If you lay one finger on my daughter...'_ I was like, _'Look, I already have touched your daughter numerous times. She likes it when I touch her in certain places, that's what couples do, they touch each other when they like each other!'_ Of course, he had a flipping problem with it, and he went as far as to cuss me out. However, unlike last time I met your dad, he made a threat to me, but this one was a bigger one."

"What did he say?"

"He said that if he caught me with you again, then he won't hesitate to land a 'Mandalorian punishment' on me."

"The Mandalorian punishment? Oh no."

"I'm assuming that's bad news."

"It is."

"Then does that mean that he's going to go as far as what I think he's going to do?"

I sighed. "Ezra, if he does that, then it'll be bad news for all of us. I don't want to see you get hurt. I'll talk to him when we get in the car. Just know that if anything happens, I love you."

Ezra smiled and kissed me. "I love you too." I smiled back at him and we continued the hike down.

About three hours later, we got back to the car. We parked it at a car park that's reserved for people who come to hike the mountain trail. He opened the door for me, I got in and buckled up, then he got in and buckled up. He started it up and we drove out of here, heading back to Lothal. When we got on the highway about 15 minutes later, I decided that now was the time to call my dad to have a little word with him. I dialed him up and it rang. He picked up eventually.

 _"Look who decided to call."_ he said. _"I'm assuming that this is about the little warning I gave your boyfriend?"_

"Dad, it is." I replied, my voice stern. "Why would you go as far as to give him the Mandalorian punishment?"

 _"Because I don't want to see him with you or you with him."_

"Same thing. But why go as far as to do that?"

 _"Sabine, even you know this as a Mandalorian. If there is a person who is a disgrace to our clan present, even if they aren't physically here right now, then they will be punished."_

"Dad, why would you refer to Ezra as a disgrace!? He is not a disgrace and I love him!"

 _"You only love him because you want to disgrace our clan that way, it is in you, Sabine, I know it is!"_

"He is not a disgrace! Mom even said that she likes him, and his parents like me."

 _"Bullshit!"_

"Says the one who went as far as to cuss out the dad of my own boyfriend when all that was trying to be done was try to talk about the issue you have about us dating and how we can quell it! We all are concerned about you, dad! I love you, but I won't hesitate to let you stand in my way when it comes to my love life! Even Hera, Kanan, and everybody else that I had over all said that they think Ezra is a great guy, and he really is, dad! So why won't you just give Ezra a damn break!?"

 _"The only reason as to why I went after him was because he actually did not think well enough about your relationship to this piece of Lothal scum!"_

"Dad, I am on the verge of cussing you out. I suggest you pick your next words very carefully."

 _"And who said that you could order me around, Sabine?"_

"First of all, I am not ordering you around, I am trying to tell you that I don't approve of you threatening Ezra by threatening to use the Mandalorian punishment on him. And how did you get his number anyway?"

 _"We all have our ways."_

"Dad, how did you get Ezra's number?"

 _"That night where your stupid boyfriend's dad and I argued about you two, I demanded that he'd give me Ezra's number. He refused, so I forced him to do it."_

"First of all, how did you force him?"

 _"I repeatedly demanded him to do it until he actually did. As for his stupid, piece of shit wife, she tried to intervene, but I didn't let her. The same goes for your mother."_

"Second of all, you do realize that the more you try to go after the both of us and Ezra's family means the more you get yourself at odds with them, and my boyfriend for that matter?"

 _"Your boyfriend is a disgrace to our clan, and you will be talked to tonight."_

"And if you go ahead with the Mandalorian punishment, mom and I are not going to let that happen. In fact, you do that, and you'll be spending a good amount of time in court."

 _"You're acting delusional, Sabine. I'm only doing this because your boyfriend is nothing but a disgrace to our clan, but you clearly would rather date a disgrace rather than a boy who actually demonstrates Mandalorian discipline within himself."_

"Because I don't HAVE TO date one of your preferred people that you'd like me to date. I am 17 years old, dad, I decide for myself, we all can, and so did Ezra. He chose me because I was more than just a simple art loving Mandalorian girl to him. To him, I was everything, to me he is everything. I love him, and you just need to accept that."

There was silence for about a minute until my dad broke it.

 _"When you get home, you two are in a lot of trouble. Goodbye."_ And he hung up. When he hung up, I felt the rage boiling within me, then I slammed my hand on the dashboard.

"Osik!" I swore.

"What happened?" Ezra asked. I explained everything to him.

"And now he said that when I get home, the both of us are in trouble."

"From your dad?" I nodded.

"Face it, if he does anything, I am just going to defy him again as usual. I don't listen to my dick of a dad when it comes to you, but after what he said about you, I am going to defy him again, period."

"You know, I should stand up to him."

"What?"

"Face it. I've had enough of your dad viewing me as a bad person, we both have had enough of it. I am going to stand up for my relationship with my girlfriend, and he is going to listen to what I have to say because I have had just about enough of it."

For the rest of the drive, to try to take our minds off my phone call, we talked about various things, listened to the radio, did some other things along the way, then we arrived at my house at around 5:00 pm. Normally the drive from where we were to Lothal would take about three hours, but it was longer since we did some things on the way home. And guess who we saw waiting for us on the front stairs? My dad. Ezra parked the car, and we both approached my dad, both of us stern as we made eye contact with him.

"I hope you two enjoyed your trip, because now you're in trouble." my dad said.

"Listen, I've had enough of you looking down upon our love for one another." Ezra said, me nodding in agreement.

"Did I ask for your say in this, Bridger?"

"Let me talk. So what if I'm not the guy you would see your daughter dating? So what if I don't have Mandalorian discipline in me? I'm different, we all are. Your daughter is not the stereotypical Mandalorian either. She is an artist, which not many Mandalorians are, and that shows that we all have our differences. Even despite our differences, we are a good couple, our friends tell us that a lot. Your wife sees it, Mr. Wren, and so do my parents. Look, I want our families to get along since my love for Sabine is...a major thing. You may look down upon our love, but that doesn't mean that you should go after us like that. It offends the both of us. Look, I'm asking just for once to please see the good sides of this love, Mr. Wren, please. It's not just for the sake of what the others want you to see, but it's for the sake of yourself. Just see the good side of me, and why I'm a good guy for Sabine, even if I don't have the qualities that you would prefer to see."

I gotta admit, I felt like it was the first time that I saw Ezra speak this way when he stood up for us. My dad thought about it for a moment, puzzled by Ezra's speech. He sighed eventually. He then approached Ezra.

"You got some balls to stand up for your relationship against your girlfriend's father, I'll give you that." he said.

"So does this mean that you'll give me a chance?" Ezra asked.

My dad thought about it for a moment. "No."

"What!?" I responded. "But why!?"

"Sabine, you know very well that he is a disgrace to our clan, and a bad person for you."

"Come on! I spoke up and said why you should give us a cha-" Ezra was cut off when my dad grabbed his ear forcefully. "Ow! Ow! Let me go!"

"You see what happens to those who are a disgrace to our clan, kid?"

"Dad, let him go!"

"Oh, so you want the same thing too?"

"Dad, let him go right now!"

"Sabine, you stay out of this."

"Let me go! Ow!"

"Fine." Dad let go of Ezra, but he approached his car.

"What are you doing over there?"

"I will admit, not bad for your first car, kid."

"Dad, don't do it!"

"Consider this a warning, Bridger."

My dad pulled out a key from his pocket, and then he slide it on the door of Ezra's car, scratching it!

"What the hell! That's my new ride!"

"Save it, kid. Now get out of here before I make sure that you get out of here."

Ezra fearfully nodded, waved bye to me, then got back into his car, speeding away from my house.

"What was that for, dad!?"

"Sabine, you have no right to question me for when it comes to your boyfriend. Now, inside right now."

I nodded, glaring at him, then went inside. He followed. I wanted to be left alone, so I went up to my room and slammed the door on my dad. I then went mad after what happened. How could he do this to my Ezra!? I started shouting Mandalorian curse words and English curse words, all while flipping out in my bed. He had no right to do that, no right!

I've had enough of this, and now soon it was going to be my turn to stand up for myself against my own father.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

About six days have passed following that incident. I planned to stand up for myself against dad about Ezra, but I was nervous to actually do the darn thing. My dad and I stopped talking after the incident since I was still mad at him, and I still don't forgive him. Heck, he even didn't necessarily feel sorry as much about the incident. Needless to say, all he had to do was not go as far as do what he did and Ezra and I wouldn't have been at bigger odds with my dad. I talked to my mom about the incident, she talked to my dad, and as usual, they fought about me and Ezra, for the ten millionth time! This had to stop sooner or later, and I was going to stand up today, one way or another!

I sighed as I got out of my room and headed downstairs, ready to stand up for myself, taking a deep breath as I prepared myself. I found my dad in the living room with his feet up on the couch, working on his laptop. "Dad, can we talk for a minute?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Can we?"

"Fine." I took a seat on the other couch, putting my feet up and making eye contact with my dad. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"About the incident."

"Sabine, are you seriously questioning me over..."

"Yes, dad! I am. I am questioning you over the incident six days ago. That was uncool and you shouldn't have done that. And you know what? I think it's time for me to stand up for myself against my own dad for once."

"I'm sorry, but let me correct you on something here. You talk to your dad, not stand up against him."

"I am talking to you right now as I'm standing up for myself. Now, are you going to let me get to the point here?"

"Cut to it."

"I thing is...you can't keep doing this to me and Ezra. Even if you don't see me dating a guy such as him, I have my preferences and I can decide for myself as to who I date. You just have to accept the fact that I'm dating a person who you don't see me dating, and that is okay to me. Me and Ezra are different, and that's what makes us a good couple. But, even though we get told a lot by people that we make a good couple, YOU just have to make things difficult for the both of us. We've had enough, I've had enough, of you always dissing him and me over the fact that I'm with him. So I'm going to ask you once, AND ONCE ONLY, to just please stop making a big deal out of this and come clean with the truth that I'm with Ezra and I love him. Seriously, it's for the better. And that with that incident, you're making things worse for yourself, and for us. And if you have a problem with me and Ezra dating, too bad. You just have to come clean and stop dissing us."

Wow, it actually felt pretty good to stand up for myself, even if dad had a problem with it. He just sat there in silence. He broke it after three minutes. "Sabine, you know that you're putting yourself in even more trouble with me than you have to?"

"Oh why, because I just stood up for myself?"

"One, you know that Ezra is a disgrace to our clan and that you know that you just can't simply defy me like that. Two, I wanted you to date a guy who has actual discipline within himself, and what do you do, you fall in love with him."

"Because I loved him then and I love him now."

"When will you ever learn?"

"I learned. I learned that I don't have to always listen to you and that I am the one who decides who I love. I love Ezra, dad, you seriously need to get over this!"

"Break up with him, or else."

"Did you just tell me to break up with him?"

"Yes. Do it, or else I'll make you do it."

"Dad, why do you have such a problem with him!? I'm not going to break up with him for a long time. We're just made for each other."

"Made for each other to be the worst couple out there."

I felt the rage burning in me, but I took a deep breath before I said, "Take that back right now."

"I'm sorry I said that, but it's true."

"To you maybe. Look, just give us a chance. We've been dating for about almost three months now, so it's time that you give us a chance."

"I did in the beginning, but now I see Ezra for the huge disgrace that he is."

I sighed heavily. "You know what, dad, I'm out of here. I'm just going to spend the night at Ezra's since I don't want to have another fight with the guy who just can't simply give his daughter and her boyfriend a chance to show that they're a really good couple!"

"Sabine, you have no right to leave our homestead without permission."

"I don't need permission. Besides, I'm 17, and I text mom or you to tell you where I am if I do leave on my own."

I grabbed my house key, threw on my green winter coat and black winter hat, then headed for the front door. "Sabine, you are seriously in so much trouble if you take one step out that door."

"I'm not in trouble to myself, dad! I didn't even do anything wrong! You're just lucky that mom had to work today to not lecture you about this. Now, see you tomorrow." I didn't say anything else and walked out the door, locking the door behind me. I walked down the steps of my house and headed to Ezra's house. Just as I walked, my phone rang, and I saw that it was dad. I answered it. "Look, I'm not coming back tonight, so take a chill pill and just accept the fact that I'm dating Ezra. Oh, and he's not a disgrace and he's actually a good person." I hung up after that, sighing as I put my phone away, continuing my walk over.

I got there 10 minutes later, and Ezra could tell that something was up. He let me in and we went up to his room to talk about it. "What's up, Sabs?" he asked. I sighed.

"I stood up for myself against my dad about us and the incident from a few days ago, and he said something..." I answered.

"What did he say?"

"Dude, you aren't gonna like this." He took my hand in his.

"You can tell me anything, babe, I'm here for you."

"He told me to break up with you."

"What!?"

"Yeah. He said to do it or else he'll make me do it."

"He can't just do that though!"

"I know, and it's wrong." I started sobbing a tiny bit. What he said was strong enough to bring me to tears a little bit. Ezra pulled me in and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"We'll get through this. We both will." I nodded against his shoulder. Ezra comforted me for about 15 minutes as I sobbed.

"He can't do this to me, Ezra, he just can't."

"I know, and it's pissing me off."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Deny what he told you because he doesn't control us, that's all I can say. We are going to get through this one way or another, Sabine, we both will."

"I don't want him to separate us, Ezra. I love you." He kissed me briefly but passionately.

"I love you too. I don't want anything to happen to us."

"I won't let anything happen, Ez."

"Me either."

We lay in his bed, cuddling for a while until his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?" There was silence. "Look, if you think you could make my girlfriend break up with me, Mr. Wren, you are wrong!" Crap, my dad was calling Ezra. "No, no, let me talk for once because Sabine and I have had it with you always dissing us about our relationship!" He didn't say anything for about 30 seconds. "Look, you seriously need to chill the heck out before you seriously do something else that you'r-" Ezra got interrupted by my dad from what I could here from his phone to his ear. "No, I'm not telling my girlfriend that! You aren't going to break us up, we are both 17 years old and we can decide for ourselves if we want to break up or not! As of now, we are not breaking up!" My dad started lecturing him again, until Ezra spoke up after a minute. "You know what, unless you seriously chill out and actually see why I am good for Sabine, I'm not talking to you! I'm blocking your number! Goodbye!" Ezra hung up.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that he wanted me to tell you that I wanted to break up with you. I had a feeling that he just wanted me to say that as if I was his inside man." he answered.

"He's not going to do that, Ezra. I will not allow my dad to do that."

"Me either. I swear, if he exploits me again..."

"I'm honestly done with this. I'm going to stand up for myself against dad again if he does call me because he seriously needs to get over this thing."

"I agree with you. He seriously does. I'm done with him, I am!"

"Me too. You know what I'm going to do as usual to prove a point in this, Ez?"

"What?"

"Keep on defying my own dad about us dating as usual, because eventually he is going to come clean with our love if I keep on doing that." My phone rang, and I saw that it was my dad. I sighed, declining his call. It took 10 seconds after I declined the call for me to receive voicemail from him. I played it.

 _"Either you break up with him, or I WILL do it for you."_

"Osik!" I swore.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"He left me a voicemail. He told me to break up with you or he will do it for me."

"But he can't though. He doesn't control us."

"I know. Ez, can I maybe stay with you for while if this gets worse?"

"Sure. And, Sabine, if this gets worse, I will always be there for you."

"Thank you, Ezra."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, going back to resting my head on his shoulder. I decided to stay with him tonight, and even though I was good for the most part, I still decided to go back to my place and get some extras. Ezra offered to give me a lift, but for the sake of his rivalry with my dad, I told him that I thought it was best if he didn't show himself for now. I started my walk back to my house, arriving there 15 minutes later.

I opened the door with my key, marching up to my room to get my things, and my backpack. Just as I was getting my sweatpants in my bag, my dad entered my room.

"I'm sorry, did you ask me at first before you entered?" I asked him.

"No, and I don't need to for when you are in trouble."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"Actually, I am not in trouble because I did not do anything except see my boyfriend."

"You are. I did not give you permission to."

"I don't need permission from you dad. Face it, you always have a thing against us dating, so if you're that way, it means that I don't have to listen to you when it comes to Ezra."

"Sabine, you know you violated my very simple rules. I have your punishment ready."

I scoffed. "Like that even exists."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I'm not taking your punishment because I am not in trouble. I am leaving after I get the rest of my things."

"So you're gonna spend your night over at his place?"

"Got a problem with it?"

"It just goes to show that you just love him more than your own family. Family is more than blood, have I not taught you that?"

"You did, and it is, but Ezra is also like family."

"That does it! You are not going anywhere, and if you do, I will ground you for a time that is long enough for you."

"Yeah right."

"So you think this is funny?"

"I don't."

"Sabine, do as I say if you want to remain a part of our clan!"

"What did you just say to me dad?"

"You have heard me."

"Did you just threaten to kick me out of our house?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You lied right there obviously."

"I DIDN'T. Break up with that Bridger kid before I kick you out permanently from our clan!"

"No! I don't want to break up with him. Look, get over this already! I am not going to break up with him because I love for who he is for who he is even if he is not a guy who shows warrior discipline within himself. And dad, you have no right to decide who is good for me."

"I do! Now, stay in your room like a good girl. And be sure to call your boyfriend and tell him that you won't be coming back to his place today."

"Actually I am. And I just got the last of my things now."

"No! You are not going anywhere!"

"I am! You do not control my social life, I do! And if you have a problem with that, then think about somebody else other than yourself, dad."

"Don't you order me around!"

"I did so because you need to get over this problem because if this keeps happening then things aren't going to look good!"

"I have had it with your back talking attitude. You are a Mando'ad, and a Mando'ad does what is right for her clan. And you have not done so. Sabine Wren, get lost."

"What!? But, but..."

"No buts! Get out now! And don't come back until you have thought about your clan, and have dumped your stupid boyfriend!"

I started sobbing. "But you can't do this! I have thought about my clan, I value my clan as my family."

"And if you do so, then why do you care more about him than your own family!?"

"I don't and he is like family to me, dad! You can't do this!"

"I can. Now get out of here!"

He forcefully pulled me out my room by hair and shoved me into a wall. The impact was rough as my forehead made impact. I teared up from the impact.

"Why did you do that!?" I asked as I teared up more and more.

"GO DOWNSTAIRS!" I complied, my head swelling in pain from the hit. Luckily it didn't seem major. I started walking downstairs, and got there. "Oh, and take your backpack with you!" My dad threw my backpack downstairs. I put it on, now crying. "And a real Mando'ad does not cry like a five year old!"

"But you hurt me, you ignorant piece of sh-"

"Do not talk back to me! Now get out! I hope you learn a lesson from all of this and come back being worth something to our clan."

My heart shattered. He just referred to me as being worthless to our clan! How could he!? I cried heavily from all of this as I threw on my hat and took off, crying as I took a few steps away from the front door. I felt the anger boiling in me, and I was ready to give in. After what happened, I was getting angrier by the second. I gave in.

"You cannot do this to me!" I yelled outside. "I am not coming back because of you! It's not my fault that you can't simply accept me for what I am doing!" I found a large stick on the ground and started hitting a tree with it, grunting loudly as I hit it. "Why!? Why did it have to be this way, dad!? You have done the unthinkable!" I yelled as I kept on hitting the tree, to the point where the stick broke after the fifteenth hit. I yelled out in anger as I threw the stick at the door. "OSIK!" I started pacing around, taking the moment to relax my tense muscles as I took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling. I took a few more moments to calm down, then I started making my way over to Ezra's house. As I made my way over there, I called my mom and told her everything that went down. She is now getting involved even more further in this issue. And now that I'm kicked out of my own house by my own dick of a dad, one of the only places I have to go is my boyfriend's place.

 **Forty five minutes later**

"And he just did what he did. He hurt me." I told Ezra in his room. We both were talking about what went down earlier. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I told him everything. He brought me in and I dove my head into his shoulder, sobbing. He patted me on the back.

"Wow. I'm really sorry about what happened." he replied.

"He just can't do that! He just can't hurt his own daughter that way! He's even lucky that I didn't suffer any major injuries."

"I'm with you on that. Look, until this gets resolved, my house is your house also, okay? I'm here for you, Sab."

I nodded against Ezra's shoulder. "Thanks for really helping me out in my time of need, Ez."

"I'm always here for you. He just can't do that. It's wrong and it's going to get things worse."

"I just hope that our families and us can find a way to be at peace."

"I hope so too, Sabine." He looked into my eyes and kissed me lightly on the lips, wiping the remaining tears away with his thumbs. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, going back to resting my head on his shoulder. As I lay beside my boyfriend, I was beginning to wonder if my dad is actually thinking about all of this. I hope things change for the better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

About a month and a half has passed since the incident with my dad. I've been living with Ezra following that. At least his parents know me well enough to be okay with me staying over. However, I would go back home every now and then. I only go back home to get additional clothing, bits of art supplies, and a few other things. Because of the incident, things have also changed up with my parents.

Following that day, my mom and dad split up. My mom recently threatened to divorce him if he doesn't stop with going after me and Ezra's relationship, and he moved out of our house until then. For the last month and a half, he has been staying over with Kal, a friend of his who's a member of Clan Skirata, another Mandalorian clan that resides in a small Mandalorian part of Lothal called "Little Sundari." He has promised that he will change. Though skeptical about this, I decided to give him a chance, and we all did. My dad's been seeing a therapist lately to help him out with his problem, and I've attended therapy at least once or twice since I'm still pretty impacted from what happened. Needless to say, he has shown some progress lately, which is good. He apologized to me about what happened, and he even promised to give Ezra a fare shake. I let my boyfriend talk to him on my phone a few weeks ago when he said that. He apologized about everything, including the damages to his Audi. Ezra was surprised to say the least, but he accepted his apology. This got me thinking that they might be starting to get along.

That evening I lay beside Ezra in his bed, resting my head on his shoulder as he held me in close and stroked my hair. As we lay there, talking about that one time when he pranked Kanan on Hera's phone, thinking that she broke up with him though she loved him, my phone rang. It was my dad, my starting to change dad. "I gotta take this." I said, pulling out my phone and answering his call. "Hi, dad."

 _"Hi, dear."_ First time I've actually heard him sound way more chill than usual. _"Sabine, I have a question for you."_

"Let me guess. Me wanting to know why you actually sound way more chilled out than usual?" He chuckled in response, and I did too.

 _"You could say that. Or this: remember how I promised to give Ezra a fare shake a while ago?"_

"Yes. I'm listening."

 _"Well, how would you two like to go out to dinner in downtown? Consider this a make up for all those things of the past."_

"Hmm. That does sound rather...questionable. But since you have changed lately, I'll think about it. I'll call you back about it."

He said he was cool with it and I hung up. "What did your dad say?" Ezra asked.

"He said that he wanted to make up for what happened all those times ago, and he asked if he could take us both out to dinner in downtown." I answered.

"I dunno about that, babe. He is changing ever so slightly though."

"Ezra, this could be your chance to actually connect with him more after his apology to you about your car."

"Hmm. I think it might work out."

"I think so too. So that's a yes?"

"I guess that's a yes then. Call him."

I called my dad and told him about our plans, and he said he already had a restaurant in mind. Ezra and I agreed on it, and we started getting dressed for dinner. I put on my light blue skinny jeans and long sleeved tie dye that I personally made, while Ezra dressed up in brown pants and an orange v neck. We grabbed our phones and headed out the door, getting into his car, which was repaired since a few weeks after what happened following our camping trip. Ezra started it up and drove us out of our neighborhood, getting on the highway that went to downtown Lothal. After a while of driving, and finding parking in the crowded city, we got to the restaurant, where my dad was waiting.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Nice to see you could make it." Sabine's dad said, looking happy to see the both of us. I gotta admit he really is changing, and this is the first time I've seen him relaxed for once. Father and daughter hugged, and he shook my hand firmly. "And thank you for being a part of this." He kinda shook it too firmly for that matter. He smiled at me nevertheless. I smiled back at him.

"No problem. It's nice to see that you're willing to make up for all of this, Mr. Wren." I replied.

"Well, I am doing this for all of us here. Let's go in. I already have us a table booked." We headed in, sitting down at one of the many tables in the middle section of the restaurant. The restaurant we went to was called the "Loth Steakhouse." It was a pretty popular chain across Lothal, and they're pretty big in the city. Our menus came to us, and we were looking through them.

"So?" Sabine's dad asked as we all skimmed through our menus.

"So?" I replied.

"How have you been, Ezra?"

"Wait. Did you just ask me how I've been?" He nodded. "Wow. I gotta say, this is the first time that I've seen you actually chilled out and relaxed, Mr. Wren."

"Don't worry about it. Just answer the question already." I could tell that he was teasing me from his tone that he was using.

"Well, fine, I guess. We've just had a lot of exams at school lately. But we did pretty good overall. And we've been living pretty well at my house. And though your daughter hasn't come home in a while, I have been playing my part in taking care of her." He nodded in approval.

"At least I know my daughter was being treated well while she was away from home."

"Unlike those other times." Sabine said that in a bit of a teasing matter but was pretty serious about it.

"That was the past, Sabine. I've learned to move on from the past and focus on the future. And of the things I've been focusing on is when I meet Ezra again, I would get to know him and see why he is a good boyfriend as you've claimed, and not jump to conclusions, which is what I've been doing lately. And, I'm sorry about that, guys."

"We forgive you, Mr. Wren."

"Thank you. And, Ezra, you can call me Gregg at this point."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, this is a new beginning, we're starting from scratch." Just as he said that, a waiter came by.

"Good evening." he said in what sounded like an Australian accent. If not, it was probably New Zealand accent since they sounded a tiny, tiny bit different. "My name is Wolffe, and I shall be taking care of the three of you tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have water for now." Sabine said.

"Do you have sprite or something like that?" I asked.

"We do have sprite."

"I'll have that then."

"For me, I'll have ice tea please." Gregg said.

"Sure thing. Be back soon."

"Look, about everything, Ezra, I'm terribly sorry about how I've been going after you two. I was just skeptical about my daughter dating a guy who isn't my choice of guy for my daughter to date, and I guess I took it a bit too far; I jumped to conclusions. Can you please forgive me?"

"I'm giving you a fair shake since you're giving me one, so yes. Apology accepted." Gregg and I shook hands, and our drinks came afterwards.

"To a new beginning." Gregg said.

"To a new beginning." Sabine and I both said at the same time. We clicked our glasses and took a sip out of them.

I was surprised to see how much Gregg changed since last time. He actually got to know me, and I could tell that he thought that I was a pretty good guy so far. For once he actually put his trust in me dating Sabine. And when our meals came, which were just pieces of steak that were at the lowest amount of ounces, being 8, he actually asked me questions and didn't go after us. I guess he really thought about his actions since last time. When we were done with our meals and Gregg payed the bill, we went back out.

"Ezra, I have got to say that I actually enjoyed spending time with you." Gregg said.

"Thanks. I'm glad that I seem to have your seal of approval so far." I replied.

"Of course it's gonna take time, but so far you're a pretty good guy."

"Thanks, Gregg. It means a lot to me."

"Get home safe. Ezra, I will see you next time we meet." He brought his arm out and we shook hands.

"See you then."

"Bye, dad." Sabine said, giving her dad a quick hug.

"Bye, guys. And, Ezra, one more thing. Keep taking care of Sabine until she's ready to come home."

"Will do. Bye now."

We walked back over to my car, getting into it. I started it up and drove us to the highway, waiting at a red light before we got onto it.

"So, how was it for you, Sabine?" I asked my girlfriend.

"This actually helped out a lot." she replied. "Besides, you guys are already connecting."

"And your dad was actually way more chill than he was since all those other times. I got to know him too. He's a good man."

"He is, when he's not dissing us that us."

"Tell me about it. Literally." The light turned green and I got on the highway. "You know, I think me and your dad are beginning to get along. If he just keeps this up, he'll come to terms with our relationship. Plus, he can see me for who I am despite me not having his preferences for his ideal guy he sees you dating."

"And that's good. And not only is your relationship with my dad building up, but my relationship with him is getting back on track. Tonight was great."

"It was. And I think I have a way of making it...greater."

"Oh?"

"That's right."

"Show me just how greater it can be when we get back."

* * *

 **Later**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

When we got back into Ezra's room, I pushed him down onto his bed and got on top of him, kissing my boyfriend passionately on the lips. He kissed back and he rubbed my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entry. I parted my lips and allowed him in, our tongues rubbing against one another. I noticed that he was being a tiny bit rougher than usual, so it was time to tease him a bit. I giggled through the kiss. "Oh. A little rough, aren't we?"

Ezra kissed me back before saying, "I guess I am." He flipped me over. "But you did say that you wanted to see how greater our night could get when we got back." He kissed me passionately before kissing and sucking my neck, soft moans escaping my mouth. He helped lift my shirt over my head, leaving me in my white bra, and then kissed me passionately on the lips once more.

"I did." I replied through the kiss. "But," I flipped him over swiftly, "you know we both have different ideas as to how it could be greater. Me personally, I think it's time I teach you a lesson about us Mandalorians, and how we view things as greater." I began grinding my hips against his crotch, feeling the tent that arose in his pants. "Whatcha packin down there, hmm? You brought your girlfriend another gift?"

"Maybe. Why would I tell you and then ruin it?" he asked. He pulled my head down and kissed me passionately on the lips. He broke the kiss to lift his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side."

"Because I want to know. You don't want to make your girlfriend feel bad, do you, big boy?" I slowed down, moving my hips at a slow and easy pace, teasing him. He shook his head. "Good, because I got one bit of my gift already." I ran my hands down his chest and traced circles around it, kissing him below it.

"You're just looking for reasons to tease me, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, you never know." I kissed him passionately on the lips, then broke the kiss.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go brush up before bedtime." As I left his room, I strutted my ass, looking over my shoulder and blowing him a kiss. I took off my pants and started brushing up in his bathroom, then he came in here, now in his boxers. We brushed up together, then made passionately as we made our way back into his room. I fell on my back with him on top of me, and he kissed me with more lust and passion than earlier. As we kissed, I giggled through the kiss, intending to tease him again. "I guess you have learned how we Mandos view things as greater."

"I guess I did." he replied through the kiss.

"And you what? I think you're being a rather naughty boy."

"Look who's talking. You're being a very naughty girl, babe." I flipped him over, my face showing him a cheeky smile.

"Naughty, huh?" I pushed him down and began grinding our clothed crotches together. "Can a naughty girl be as dangerous as a Mandalorian in that case?"

He smiled cheekily, coming up and kissing me. "I don't know, babe, I just do not know."

I crashed my lips onto his, and we were both making out more passionately than the last time. As we kissed, I rubbed his lip with my tongue, requesting access. He gave me access and our tongues danced in our mouths. We made out quite passionately for about five minutes until Ezra yawned through our kiss. I yawned, getting off of him and laying down next to him. He got up, shut his light off, then crawled back into bed. We made out passionately for about five minutes until I broke the kiss. "I love you." I whispered against his lips. He took me in another kiss.

"I love you too." he said through the kiss. We made out passionately for the last time that night before we fell asleep in each other's arms. Just before I fell asleep, I was thinking about how good it was to see Ezra and my dad connect, and it made me think that all of this will end soon. I then closed my eyes, giving my boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before joining him in his sleep.

* * *

 **So yup, Ezra and Sabine's dad are starting to get along as seen here. But will it last? We shall see. And about Wolffe, yes, that was the same Wolffe we saw throughout the Clone Wars and Rebels, but this was his Clone Wars version that I used. And he did not lose his eye in this one just to clarify.**

 **Have a good one, and may the force be with you. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

I gotta say, ever since me, Ezra and my dad ate dinner about ten days ago, things have been pretty quiet for the first time in a while. There wasn't much going on between them, and my mom was proud to say that she did see improvement in my dad when I told her about him and Ezra bonding. I felt pretty proud for my dad to say the least, it feels good to see him changing. Although he was changing for the better, I was not ready to come home yet, but surprisingly he said come home when I felt ready to come back. Overall, I'm glad he and Ezra are starting to get along, all three of us for that matter.

That afternoon we lay in bed, making out passionately with me on my back as I inserted my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues rubbed against one another in our mouths as we caressed our clothes. I flipped him over and started kissing him with more passion. As we continued making out, my phone rang. "I gotta take this." I said through the kiss. I broke the kiss and grabbed my phone, seeing that it was my dad calling me. I answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Hi, Sabine."_ he replied. _"Hey, can I ask you something?"_

"What is it?"

 _"Well, we have been getting along better since we ate with Ezra."_

"Okay."

 _"And I was wondering if...I know you're not ready to come home yet, but can we at least talk about it back at the homestead?"_

"Well, you have been changing recently. But at the same time though...I honestly don't know."

 _"Look, I know what I did a while ago was wrong, and I'm sorry. But look, I honestly do want to get our relationship back to normal. I would like to discuss this with you and your mom. Your mother and I are discussing it currently, and she suggested that I do talk to you as well."_

"I'll see. I'll be over soon. I'll see ya then."

 _"Bye."_

I hung up and then put my phone on the side. I looked into the blue eyes of the boy laying beneath me and kissed him. He returned the kiss. "What was that all about?" he asked through the kiss. I broke it.

"My dad called. He said that he wants to talk about me coming home back at our house. My mom's there too. I decided on discussing it with them." I kissed him again.

"You sure about this, babe?"

"I am, if it means getting my relationship with my dad back on track."

"I'm for it then. I'll drive you home later."

"Cool. But first..."

I kissed him passionately on the lips, caressing his cheek. He ran a hand through my recently dyed orange and blue hair, rubbing my bottom lip with his tongue. I parted my lips and allowed my boyfriend in. We continued making out passionately for a while, until I decided to go back. Ezra drove me over back to my house. "I'll tell you how it goes." I said.

"I'll be waiting." he replied. I nodded and unlocked the door with my house key.

"I am back, for the first time in a while." I said when I entered the living room.

"It's nice to see you back here, dear." mom said. She gestured for me to sit and I sat across my dad on the couch.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked my dad.

"You see, things have been changing for the better. Ezra and I seem to be on slightly better terms despite the fact that only ten days have passed. This was all due to me changing my act around." my dad explained. "I have been changing, and you all clearly see that. One of the things that I also wanted to change was our relationship, and get it back up. Sabine, do you think that our relationship has been slightly better?"

"I think so actually. I can definitely see the results from you changing."

"Bo?"

"I'd say the same thing. We haven't been fighting much really, all of us." mom answered.

"And since I think that we have been improving on getting along better as a family despite Sabine's relationship, I've been ready to get resettled in here. Sabine, I know you may not be comfortable with what I'm about to ask you, but, can we maybe have you resettle here for a few days and see how the new situation at home goes?"

"That does sound skeptical." I answered. "But, since mom and I have seen you changing, dad, and you have stopped going after me and Ezra for now, I might be willing to give it a chance." I regretted that last part a tiny bit, but I really did to do this for the sake of getting things back on track.

"Bo, you?" dad asked.

"If it means for the better." mom answered.

"When do we start?" I asked.

"We could start today, or tomorrow if you'd like." dad suggested.

"I am a tiny bit uncomfortable, but I'm willing to do today." I said.

"Today it is then." dad replied.

"But before we get started, can I just go back to Ezra's and grab a few of my things?"

"Sure." dad answered, mom nodding.

"Be right back."

I headed out the door and got into Ezra's car. "How did it go?" he asked.

"It went well. We're starting up a trial at home today to see how it goes with my dad changed." I answered. "But since I'm gonna be resettled at my house for the trial, can you drive us to your house so I can grab my things?"

"On it." Ezra drove us to his house. I got out and headed up to his room, packing up my items in my backpack. Once that was over with, I headed back down and Ezra drove me home. "Later, babe." he said. I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Love you." I said as I was about to get out, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I headed back inside and then from this point forward I decided to let the rest of the day run its course. I unpacked my stuff and decided to draw stuff since I really didn't have to do. I did that for a majority of the day until dinner time. We ate as a family once again, and with a changed dad with us, we all felt good. For once he wasn't the guy who was going after Ezra just because he didn't see him as the guy for me, he was the guy who changed for the better. For once we weren't yelling at each other, we were actually eating casually as a family. I may have been nervous about coming back home for the trial, but it looks like it's going good.

After dinner ended, I called Ezra on Skype and he was glad to here that things were going well. We chatted away for a while until I got ready for bed. Once I brushed up, I crawled back into my own bed and went to sleep. Day one of the trial ended on a good note.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, it really has been a while since I updated this story. I had a bit of a writer's block as to thinking what to do next, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter, which involves another date.**

 **Warning: there may be some spoilers for the movie mentioned in this chapter, so if you haven't seen it, go watch it, unless you wanna be that one person who doesn't mind getting spoiled. Up to you though XD.**

 **Also, if you do have any ideas as to how this story could progress, don't hesitate to comment them in a review or pm me if anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Movie Night and Nerd Outs**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

About two months have passed since the trial began. At this point, it's safe to say that I'm living officially at home again. So far, nothing major happened, at least nothing that I'd consider major. My dad and I, for the first time as of a while ago, we were fighting less about Ezra, and he's giving us a chance like he said. He also hasn't gone after me for dating him, and he's been careful about mentioning him lately. For the first time in a long time, all was good, and my mom and I were both proud of my dad. However, I was interested in seeing if Ezra wanted to go out and do something, but after the trial began, we never asked each other out for at least a month. He did ask me out at least once or twice last month, but then again my dad was still skeptical despite the fact that he told us he'd give us a fair shake. I'm thinking that it might be just because he's still partially skeptical about a Mandalorian dating a guy who's different than how he wants him to be. Even though he's slowly learning to accept Ezra's differences, it's still frustrating to have occasional _arguments_ about my boyfriend with my dad. I mean, sure things have gotten better, but even little arguments still get to me, all because of a time when things just had to be difficult.

We have had some ups and downs between us. Sometimes he'd rant about Ezra whenever I told him that I'd be going out, even though specifically I mentioned that it was with the squad and him, but we just had to have fights about that. Sometimes we weren't able to go out entirely due to some of our arguments, and it's so freaking frustrating having to put up with my dad despite the fact that things are better. I have still been going to therapy to help me cope with him, and from what my therapist told me, they said that even though I'm glad things are better, I'm frustrated that things aren't as better as I'd want them to be. I've told myself to give it time, but then again one of the only things that help me out about this is Ezra's company, whether it's just us or us and the squad. On the bright side of things, I guess I could say that the arguments are much better than how they were originally.

I was in my room watching funny videos on my phone, laughing. _"Oh, how Ezra would die laughing from this."_ I said to myself, wanting him. And speak of the devil, my phone rang, and guess who it was? Yup. I answered it. "Hi, babe."

 _"Hey."_

"What's up with you?"

 _"Nothing much, 'Bine. How's things been with your old man lately?"_

"You know, things have been better but then again those arguments..."

 _"I guess it's somewhat normal to have arguments with your family. I mean I've had plenty with mine, but then again, things are a lot better, babe, am I right?"_

"True."

 _"You have any plans tonight?"_

"No."

 _"Me either."_ Silence filled my room until he spoke up again. _"_ _I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight."_

"What movie?"

 _"How does Logan sound?"_

"I've been interested in seeing that. What time's good?"

 _"7:30 at the Loth Cinemas?"_

"The one over in Loth Bay?"

 _"That one."_

"Alright, I'll see if I can go. Hopefully things go better when it comes to asking my dad."

 _"Ask him."_

"Hang on."

I went downstairs and found my dad watching Pulp Fiction in the living room. "So, you're watching this I see."

"Yeah. Good movie." dad replied, still facing the screen with his feet up on the couch.

"Dad, I was wondering if it was okay with you if Ezra and I go out to see a movie later tonight." He turned to me.

"What movie?"

"Logan."

"What time are you gonna head out?"

"If it's 6 now and the movie's at 7:30, I guess I might head out a bit beforehand to hang out with him." Silence filled the living room, except for the sounds coming from our tv. I gulped. I was nervous to see how he'd react. He replied after finally 3 minutes of nervousness.

"Alright, if that's what you're gonna be doing. Thank you for asking me." Wow. That went a lot better than expected.

"Thanks, dad." I simply said, headed back upstairs to get change out of this plain t and sweatpants into something else, putting my phone back to my ear. "He said yes."

 _"Awesome. You wanna maybe hang out for a bit at my place before we go?"_

"Sure."

 _"I'll pick you up at your place in a bit. See ya then, babe."_

"Later, babe. Love you."

 _"Love you too."_

I hung up and threw on my light blue jeans and a maroon long sleeved shirt that had an orange phoenix in the middle, done by yours truly. I threw on my sneakers after I ran back downstairs, grabbing my key on the way out. "Bye, dad." I said, leaving my house and Ezra pulled up at that moment. I waved and got in. After we greeted each other we went over to his house, where we went up to his room.

"So, what do you want to do in the meantime?" he asked.

"The usual?" I asked. He knew what that meant. He kissed me softly on the lips and he was on top of me in his bed. He broke the kiss after a minute. "It's been a while since it's been the two of us, hasn't it?"

"It has." He kissed me again, inserting his tongue in my mouth. I had no obligation to my boyfriend's actions. After a minute or 2, I broke the kiss. "Well, we have an hour until the movie."

"So what do you want to do until then?"

"Well, we could play Overwatch, or nerd out to a bunch of superhero things since this is a Wolverine film after all, or... just keep it here."

"If that's what you want, babe." I gave him another kiss before he got off me, both of us holding each other in close. "I like being close to you."

"Same."

As we cuddled, we kissed, talked about stuff, and then the time came. We headed down to the car and got in. After Ezra started it up, he drove us out of his driveway and down to Loth Bay. He got out once we pulled up to the theater, and then got the door for me. I pecked him on the cheek and then we entered the theater, our arms around each other. "Two for Logan please, sir." Ezra told the ticket guy.

"ID please." We both took out our IDs and then the guy gave them back. Only reason for doing so: this was an R rated movie after all. "$21.50." Ezra payed the guy and then we got the tickets. "Head to Theater 4 up top. Enjoy the show."

We rode the escalator up to the concessions. "You want anything, babe?" Ezra asked.

"Share a large popcorn?"

"Alright, alright, no problem." We waited in line for a bit and then it was our turn. Ezra placed the order and we got our own drinks. We both got Fantas. "Butter?" I shook my head. "No butter please." Ezra told the guy. He nodded and then once we were handed our things, Ezra paid him $14.40. We grabbed our stuff and headed to the theater.

"Alrighty then, you ready to bring the claws out?" Ezra asked.

"Why, so I can murder you like a blood thirsty Mando?" I teased. He elbowed me in the shoulder.

"Sabine, you're not even a mutant for crying out loud. Besides, do you have an adimantium skeleton and claws, no. Are you some buff Australian, no." I rolled my eyes, playfully.

"Question is, am I a mutant you can manipulate magnetic fields and mess up your beautiful, metal claws?" We walked into the theater, heading up. "Up top in the middle?" Ezra nodded, both of us moving to the top. He let me go ahead of him and we sat somewhere in the middle of our row. I pecked him on the lips after we sat down, him handing me some popcorn. I took a small bit. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome. Now, where were we with that nerd conversation?" We paused for a sec. "Oh yeah. Obviously you're not Magneto, let alone, you'd be a sloppy female Magneto." A small smirk crossed my lips. "Not to mention that you'd be... okay as Lady Deathstrike."

"Ezra, may I suggest that you watch what you say to a Mando?"

"May I please keep on roasting you, like the Human Torch?" I playfully rolled my eyes at that.

"Dude, he's not even in the same universe as the X-Men."

"True, but then again I will roast you like him." Ezra teased.

"Then in that case then, I will get very angry and turn into some mean, green killing machine."

"Yeah, you'd make a good She Hulk, if I was a scientist who had anger issues and we just happened to be related."

"Just like how you'd make a good scrawny kid from Queens with a leotard of a suit and spider powers."

"Please, Tom Holland's already a better Spider Man than I'd be." He took a sip of his soda.

"But then again, Maguire was the best one by far." I replied before I took a sip.

"To tell you the truth, Garfield was all right, but Holland's an actual teen playing a teenage kid." Ezra took some popcorn, and I did as well.

"How old is he?"

"19 I think."

"Really?" Ezra nodded. "Wow, he's pretty young."

It feels awesome to go out with Ezra again for the first time in a while, just the two of us. Not only were we about to see perhaps one of the greatest Marvel movies of all time, but we were nerding out to one of our favorite things of all time. We haven't had nerd conversations in a long time, but it felt good to have one again, and that's another reason why I love the dude so much.

"Question is will the Vulture be good in it?" Ezra asked.

"Wait, Vulture is in Homecoming?" Ezra nodded. "How did I not know that?"

"Because you're not a nerd, Sabine Wren, the most not-so-nerdy Mando on the planet."

"Says the dude who loves the Marvel universe more than his own girlfriend." He face palmed himself, trying not to laugh at the roast. I giggled, and he laughed.

"God dang it, Sabine, you had to roast me." I giggled in response.

"Like the Human Torch?"

"Shut up, you're the Invisible Woman in that case, who is bland overall."

"Just like all the Fantastic 4 films?" We laughed at that.

"Basically." We laughed more.

"That fell flat... like Hydra." Ezra face palmed himself again and I just laughed.

"Sabine, you are not even funny. God, even Black Widow is funnier than you. And Gamora!" We laughed harder. We haven't had a good laugh in a while.

"But then again, I am skilled in fighting chumps like you. So word of advice, don't be Hawkeye."

"Like I prefer a bow and arrows over something like say... a suit of armor, or some hammer."

"A hammer that not even Captain America could pick up, despite the fact that he had super soldier serum in his DNA for crying out loud!" We laughed, enjoying the bad jokes we were both cracking. "I mean, what the hell, dude? It was just a hammer, a freaking hammer that Thor was able to pick up no problem! I mean, what's up with that? You are a super soldier, you have the serum, so use that strength!" Ezra died laughing and I did as well. We high fived, continuing to laugh.

"I bet Thanos got pissed, considering that he's gonna have to fight these guys soon." That killed it there and we died. "Age of Ultron is practically the build up to Infinity War, and if only one of these guys can pick up a SIMPLE HAMMER, then we got a problem when you're gonna be dealing with Thanos." This had to be one of the funniest rants we ever had at a Marvel movie. "And I swear, if the Guardians of the Galaxy can pick up Thor's hammer even though neither of them are worthy, especially Rocket, then we could simply kiss the awesomeness that is Infinity War goodbye." We were both laughing our asses off at this point.

"And watch him go nuts with the hammer."

"Better yet, Baby Groot." I face palmed myself that time.

"Goddammit, babe, no, just no. I don't wanna imagine that."

We laughed, and then the lights dimmed.

It was time to see the claws come out one last time.

 **After the movie**

We walked out of the theater, heading back to Ezra's car. I gotta say, perhaps this was one of the best Marvel movies ever. Ezra and I just loved it.

"But then again, Hugh Jackman was gonna ditch the role at some point. I mean the guy has been playing Wolverine for like 17 years." Ezra said.

"Wow. From the original X-Men to Logan, this guy was awesome as him." I replied. "It was still sad to see Wolverine go like that, but come to think of it, for a guy who lived since the 1800's, he did deserve a well deserved rest."

"You do have a point there. It would have been cool if they brought Jean Grey into this, seeing Wolverine and Jean united again."

"I dunno, dude. Personally, I liked Logan the way it was." We both got to the car, however, something was unusual.

There was some random dude standing right in front of Ezra's car.

"Hey, could you move away from my ride, man?" Ezra asked.

"Nice ride, I gotta say." the voice of the person replied. My eyes widened and I felt like my heart just stopped. No, there was simply no way that this was who I thought it was.

"It's a nice ride for a dude who's dating my girl...my ex I should say." The person faced Ezra, and then eyed me.

The person looked about our age, maybe a year older. He was relatively short. He had brown hair and eyes. He looked like he was of Latino decent. He wore a black hoodie and gray jeans with black sneakers. By seeing his face again, after everything we been through, the memories started crawling back.

It was my ex boyfriend!

"Hello, Sabine. Long time no see."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Ex**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"Nice to see you too... Cassian." I said, glaring at my ex and crossing my arms. Can't believe that we were seeing each other again, and I'd much rather not be here, after all the stuff he did. Boy was I ready to go up to Cassian and punch him in the face, but I halted myself. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was out earlier, with my girlfriend." My mind was racing in response. One of the reasons why we broke up was not only because of the stuff he did, like getting into trouble a lot and hanging out with his own friends more than his girlfriend and not being there for me when I needed him, but he cheated on me! At the time before he cheated on me, he was talking to a girl named Jyn Erso, and then when I saw them make out in the halls once, that was the last straw.

"Oh, the bitch, Jyn Erso, why am I not surprised?" I retorted.

"Hey, hey, we don't need to get this far, guys." Ezra said, trying to keep the peace. Cassian turned to him.

"Shut up, boy. You don't even know what you're doing, you little lothrat."

"Cassian, take that back about my boyfriend." I demanded.

"Since when did you take this loser as your boyfriend, Sabine? Because he was hanging out with all you losers, as usual? We had a good thing going, Sabine, but you decided to just end it."

"Because you cheated on me for crying out loud. I saw you and Jyn make out in the halls! I know, I saw it all!"

"Sabine, you know that wasn't true. You're lying about everything."

"If anyone's a liar it's you." Ezra retorted. "You're trying to start up crap with me and my girlfriend, and I don't want anything to happen. So, may I suggest that we just simply get in our car and we'll drive off, and we'll pretend that we never had this conversation." Ezra offered. Cassian was angry, going up to Ezra.

"Cassian, get away from him!" I told him.

"Sabine, stay out of this." He responded.

"Dude, get out of my face before you and I make it worse for all of us." Ezra threatened.

"And you would like that just fine, wouldn't you?"

"Guys, stop it!" I said, splitting them up, the two of them glaring at each other. All was silent, Ezra and Cassian locking eyes as the anxiety was coursing through me. What was I gonna do in all of this?

"Yeah, you'd better stop it before stuff happens, Bridger." Cassian said, breaking the silence.

"Andor, don't you have better places to be?" Ezra retorted.

"And how did you find us even?" I asked. From the look on Cassian's face I could tell that he was hit with a wave of stress after the question was dropped. He backed up from Ezra and started pacing around us.

"Jyn and I were out to eat at the restaurant next door. As we were eating, I saw 2 people exit the theater. I saw you two, and I was gonna have a word with you two after Jyn went home. You in particular Bridger since YOU stole my girl!" What happened next shocked me beyond belief. I was so shocked that I didn't know how to react.

Cassian grabbed Ezra by his jacket's collar and pinned him to the concrete, raising his fist. "Cassian, what are you doing?!" I yelled, running over to the two where I tried to get him off Ezra. He got up and pushed me back, and I stumbled to the point where I almost hit the concrete.

"Don't put your hands on her!" Ezra barked, pushing Cassian back and getting up on his feet, pointing at my ex as he continued yelling at him. "Don't put your filthy hands on her!" Cassian faced him again, where he began yelling back.

"What are you gonna do about it, Bridger?! Are you just gonna stand there?! Huh? Nobody deserves her, but me! I'm not gonna let some loser like you keep on dating her!"

"Oh yeah? I'm not gonna let some loser like you trash talk the both of us! Andor, buzz off before I punch your teeth out because I will do that!"

"Ohhh, I like that. A loser like you wanting a fight?"

"You're starting one right now, for crying out loud! You grabbed me by the collar and pinned me to the ground and almost punched me in the face repeatedly! Cassian, you don't want to do this."

"Guys, please, don't do this, I'm begging you!" I pleaded, trying so hard to break up the fight between my two boyfriends before one of them got hurt. I was scared like crazy. In fact, I didn't know whether or not to just go get help or to put my hands on my ex and get back at him. I had to make a decision sooner or later.

"You here that, she's begging us to not fight. How truly brave of a Mando, who just loves to fight." That got me irritated and I was close to punching my ex.

"That does it, Cassian! Either you leave us right now or else I will call the police!" I threatened.

"Cassian, please, I don't want to get involved in this." Ezra said, gesturing a surrender.

Cassian glared at me, then at Ezra, and then at me again, switching his head back and forth. Something told me that this wasn't gonna be good. "Bridger, I will break you if you talk to my girl again."

"It's too late for that since we're already dating, so buzz off, final warning!" I ordered my ex, begging mentally for him to just go. The two of them glared at each other again, and then Cassian began taking steps towards Ezra.

"Andor, back off." Ezra told him, taking steps back. Cassian ignored him. I ran up in front of him.

"Cassian, back off right now!" I ordered him. Pushing me out of the way, he and Ezra were face to face again. Ezra backed up slowly, and then suddenly, the next thing that happened felt like it happened literally at a blink of an eye.

Cassian swung, and then the next thing I knew was Ezra getting punched in the face and falling down on the concrete. My boyfriend yelled in pain as he lay there, wincing hard at the pain, grabbing onto his arm as he groaned and winced more. I cried out his name and got over to him, only to get shoved back by Cassian, almost hitting the concrete.

"Sabine, stay out of this!" Cassian barked.

"YOU! PIECE OF MEXICAN TRASH! Don't put your hands on her!" Ezra yelled at Cassian. I have heard his voice before when he was angry, but never like this. This was the dark side of Ezra. He groaned as he tried to get up, finally being able to get back up and then put his hands up. I saw a smirk cross Cassian's face.

"Finally, I see what we got going on. Let's go, lothrat."

"Oh, it's on now." Ezra retorted, coming at Cassian with a punch and then another. Cassian blocked it and then kicked Ezra back. They two of them were fighting like crazy, both of them exchanging brutal punches to the face, and that was when I reacted, getting in between them.

"Boys, boys, break it up!" I told them, the both of them still trying to come towards each other. I looked over at Cassian and saw that he had a cut on his face, bleeding. Ezra backed up while Cassian stopped fighting against my hold and then he took a few steps back.

 _"Mierda Loca!"_ Cassian yelled as he walked a few more steps back.

"You're outta your mind, you fucking cunt!" Ezra barked back.

"Why don't you come say that to my face, cabron!" Cassian retorted. Oh my lord, will these two ever stop?!

"Come at me again and talk shit about my girl, I dare you!"

"She's my girl, Bridger, mine! You stole me from her!"

"Dude, you're the one who just didn't care about her much during your relationship!"

"Like you know what a relationship is like. Oh yeah, you do. You and your boyfriend, Jarrus!"

"Say that to my face again, you Mexican trash, and I'll show you what happens next!"

"What happens next is that I will beat you and get my girl back!"

"Oh my god, Andor, she is mine for the last kriffing time!"

"OH MY GOD, WILL YOU GUYS JUST PLEASE SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, almost straining my throat. Everything went silent after that, Cassian and Ezra still glaring at each other. This continued for what felt like 10 hours despite the fact that it was actually ten minutes, until Cassian turned around and walked away, getting into his car until he stopped midway and looked at us. He made a "I'm watching you" gesture aimed at the both of us.

"Stay away from her..." he said before he got in and drove off.

Ezra and I were breathing heavily after that encounter. I turned around and faced him, widening my eyes when I saw that he now had two scars on his left cheek. "What?" Ezra asked. I tapped my right cheek and he tapped his left, looking down at his hand and seeing the blood. "Ah, you gotta be kidding me!" he groaned. He put his hand to his lip and that was when I saw that he got his lip busted open by Cassian.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"I feel... kinda numb." he answered, a hint of anger in his voice. "He's gonna pay for that." I stopped him and put a hand on his chest.

"No. He's gone now." I told him, bringing him in and hugging him. Ezra hugged me back. I felt a tear from him rain down on my shoulder. I opened my right eye and I saw him cry for the first time. I hugged him tighter, and I cried into his chest as well.

Everything was going so well, until tonight! Why, why did Cassian have to do it, IN FRONT OF ME, HIS EX, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?! Why did he have to punch Ezra and just leave him there?! Why did such a great night turn dark and lead to the two of them fighting and getting hurt? Why, just why?! I cried helplessly, and then at that moment, I fully understood why my dad made all those assumptions months ago. Ezra cried a bit more into my shoulder, until he winced. I opened my eyes and we broke the hug.

"What happened?"

"It's my arm." he answered, groaning at the pain. "That bastard Andor!" My anger was boiling inside me for the first time in months, only this time it was aimed at Cassian for all the madness he unleashed tonight. I should have just punched him and gave him the "Mandalorian Special" when I had the chance, but no! I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"THAT DOES IT!" I yelled. "HE CAN'T JUST DO THAT! Ohh, Cassian's gonna get it the next time I see him! He's gonna pay dearly for all of..." I was brought out of my rage when I felt an arm pulled me in. Ezra pulled me in close and cued me. I couldn't help but cry into his chest once again. He winced at the pain. I looked up at him for a second.

"We should probably get you to a doctor." I said.

"There's an urgent care center next to the restaurant." Ezra said. Without saying a word we both headed there, all our thoughts aimed at my ex. We entered the place and immediately checked in. It took no time for the doctor to call us in. He walked us into a room.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"I hit the ground earlier and I think my arm might be broken." Ezra answered.

"Where does it hurt?"

"It hurts... ahh... around here." he answered, pointing around the forearm of his left arm.

"Try moving it for me please." Ezra did what the doctor asked him, wincing and groaning at the pain. "Come with me and we'll take an x ray of you." Ezra got up and followed the doctor out of the room. He came back five minutes later and the doctor came back in a minute or two later after my boyfriend walked in.

"How bad is it?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"Well, there is good news." the doctor answered.

"What's the good news?" Ezra asked.

"Well, Mr. Bridger, it turns out that it's not a break or a fracture." We both sighed in relief. "It turns out that you banged your arm hard. You're very lucky to have not gotten seriously injured during your fall. I'll get you an ice pack and some things to clean your cuts, and stitch your lip up."

"Thanks, doc." Ezra replied. The doctor left the room at that moment. I sat on the bed next to him and pulled him in, hugging him. He put his arm around me. I looked at his face and saw that there were still tears from earlier. "I shouldn't have fought back. I shouldn't have fought him in front of you in particular."

"Ezra, you didn't have to fight back, but you did to defend yourself from him." I replied. He sighed.

"I feel seriously numb, 'Bine. Like, I feel like I might pass out." I felt Ezra slipping out of my grasp and then half of his body was on the bed.

"Ez?" I said. No response. I called his name again, getting worried. I put his legs on the bed and had him on his back, his eyes closed. I leaned in closer and felt him breathing, putting my hand up to his forehead. He was burning up. He tried opening his eyes, giving me a weak smile.

"It's all fine, 'Bine. I'm still here..." he said weakly before he passed out completely. I began getting even more worried now. The doctor came back in and I turned to him immediately, telling him about what happened.

"He's probably out due to some of the hits he suffered to the head during that fight he told me about." the doctor replied. "His head probably felt such an impact of trauma from the impacts that it caused him to go out. He may just need some rest."

"Will he be okay?" I asked, a small tear showing up on my face. It was hard not to show emotion in front of the doctor, especially since I was so scared about Ezra. I was praying that he'd be okay. The doctor noticed this and he gave me a quick hug.

"I'll have him checked out right now. I think it's best that you call it a night."

"No, I'm not willing to leave him. I love him and I don't want to see him like this. I want to stay, I want to be there for him, doctor." I pleaded. The doctor broke the hug and he looked at me.

"I understand that you want to be there for your boyfriend, but it will take a while to examine him."

"Doctor, please. I need to see that he will be okay." The doctor kept on implying that I couldn't stay, and I kept on repeatedly asking to stay, until he sighed in defeat after a while.

"All right, fine. You may stay." I thanked him and sat in a chair, pulling out my phone. I had to contact my mom about this. I dialed her number, waiting on her to answer.

 _"Hello?"_ mom said.

"Mom, we have a serious problem." I told her. I got right into what happened and the current outlook. "So I may most likely not be coming home tonight, or maybe tomorrow if it really gets there. I'm being there for him."

 _"Sabine... I appreciate you being there and all, but I don't want you being there for a long time."_

"Mom, it's just for a night, let's hope it is anyway."

 _"Hmm. Okay then. I hope everything's okay with you, I really do."_

"Thanks, mom."

 _"Goodnight, dear."_

"Night."

I hung up and then walked over to Ezra, checking up on him, then sitting back down. Time passed, and it has been exactly just about an hour since we checked in, coming up on 11 pm. By the looks of things, his lip was stitched, his cuts were getting cleaned up, his arm was getting iced, and he was breathing still. The doctor continued monitoring his condition. "How is he?" I asked.

"Well, by the looks of things, he seems to be okay but I am still checking on him. I'm actually about to be done for the night, and then I'll have him be monitored in this room."

"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we have other night staff on duty. The machine will monitor his condition and if anything you could always come to one of us and we'll help you. He should get some rest at this point." I nodded. "Does his family know of what happened?"

"Why?"

"We were just about to contact them and inform them about what happened."

"Could you tell them that I'm staying here with him and that I'll let them know if there's anything new?"

"Yes." The doctor stopped stitching Ezra's lip up and then put away his equipment, heading to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir." I replied. Once the door was closed, I shut the light off for Ezra. I pulled a chair up to his bed and sat in it, scooting up to him. I ran my fingers through his raven, buzz cut hair, letting him know that I was still here. "I won't leave you." I whispered softly, tracing my hands around his face. He seemed to relax a bit as my hands moved, telling me that he was still here. Time passed again, and it has been about 2 hours. Though tired, I stayed up and kept an eye on my boyfriend, praying that he would be okay.

I yawned, pulling out my phone and putting "do not disturb" on. As much as I really wanted to get next to him, I let him take the bed for himself. Using two chairs in the room, I put them together and made a makeshift bed so to speak, lying down across on them.

"Goodnight, Ezra." I whispered, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Thank god this terrible night was over. Hopefully tomorrow's better.

* * *

 **Funny thing is originally the ex was gonna be Jai Kell from the first season, but after one of you suggested putting Cassian in, I decided to switch it up. Thank you to whoever suggested that.**

 **Have a good one, and may the Force be with you.**


End file.
